


The Fox And The Hound

by jenunjen96816



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenunjen96816/pseuds/jenunjen96816
Summary: Tobin is a wild one, both on and off the field, but when she meets a beautiful but cautious brunette who has a three-year-old son, things start to change. But will they change enough to make things work?AU, and soccer is huge (as it should be).





	1. Chapter 1

The phone vibrated on the nightstand. Tobin opened her eyes for a moment and then shut them, groggy, but the phone vibrated again, so she cursed quietly and picked it up. It was a text from Alex, her teammate, star forward and best friend.

ALEX: Dude, where r u? U missed breakfast. Bus leaves for airport in 15 mins.

Tobin put the phone down, then exhaled and propped herself up in bed. She wiped her eyes and took focus of the room, as the night started to come back to her. They were in Houston. They had crushed the Dash in front of 40,000 people. Tobin had two goals and two assists. They had gone to a bar after the game. A cute blonde had bought Tobin a drink, swiped Tobin’s baseball cap off of Tobin’s head and put it onto her own, and then had pulled Tobin onto the dance floor. Then there had been more drinks…

Tobin sat up in bed. She had made it back to the hotel. Then she looked at the floor. Her suitcase was near the dresser. She had even made it back to her own room. She smiled at the small victories and was just about to get out of bed when she felt stirring and heard someone exhale next to her. She looked over and saw the blonde from last night. Then she noticed a bottle of champagne, mostly drunk, and two glasses, on the night stand. She stared at the sleeping form for a moment and touched her hair.

“Hey”, Tobin said quietly. No movement. “Hey”, she said a little louder. Still no movement. “H-“ she started to say, when there was a loud knock at the door. Tobin looked at the door and then at the bedside clock. It was just after 9am. Way too early to be up after a night like last night. The knock came again. She cursed under her breath, then got out of bed. She took two steps, then realized she wasn’t wearing any clothes, so she scanned the floor, found her pants and shirt from last night, and threw them on, then opened the door.

“Dude”, Alex said. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Tobin said, still waking up, trying to shake off the cobwebs.

“We gotta go. Bus leaves in like 10 mins.”

“Shit”, Tobin said. “Alright, alright, just give me a few mins, then I’ll be down in the lobby.”

“Here, I’ll help you pack”, Alex said. She came into the room but then stopped when she saw the blonde figure sleeping on the bed. She looked at Tobin, and pointed to the bed. “Really, Tobes? The one from the bar last night? The one who was dancing on the counter?”

Tobin shrugged and said, “Whatever dude”, then leaned in and whispered, “Al - I can’t remember her name.”

Alex looked back at Tobin with an “I can’t help you there” look and then said, “See you downstairs”. She patted Tobin on the back and then turned around and walked out of the room.

Tobin watched Alex leave, then walked over to the bed and rousted the sleeping girl. “Hey you”, she said, rubbing the girl’s shoulder lightly.

This time the girl responded. She rolled over and opened her eyes, then smiled when she saw Tobin’s face. “It's Jessica”, she said, staring at Tobin through sleepy eyes.

“Right. Jessica”, Tobin said. “Look, uh, Jessica, I’d love to snuggle all morning, but I have to get moving”, she said apologetically.

“That’s all you want to do, is snuggle?” Jessica said, suggestively.

“Well, no, but…look, anyway, I have to get moving”, Tobin said. “Like, now.”

Jessica exhaled. “Alright”, she breathed out. She got up out of bed, then slipped back into her dress and heels. She grabbed her purse, looked at herself in the mirror, and said, “Call me next time you’re in town.”

“Uh, sure”, Tobin said.

Jessica smiled and then slithered up to Tobin and kissed her on the lips. “Bye, hot stuff”, she said.

“Bye, you”, Tobin said. She opened the door for Jessica and let her out, then quickly threw everything into her suitcase, shoved her feet into the suede boots she had worn last night, and hustled down to the lobby. The rest of the team was already there. Coach Johnstone was standing there with his arms crossed.

“Well, well, well”, he said. “How’s our superstar? Finally rolled out of bed and ready to travel?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry coach”, Tobin said.

“Hey Tobes, you got everything?” Tobin turned to see her friend and the team’s star defender, Kelley O’Hara addressing her.

“Uh…I think so", Tobin said, looking at her suitcase. "Why?”

“Because I think I saw something of yours just slink out of here like two minutes ago, in a short dress and high heels”, Kelley said with a smirk. 

“Another one bites the dust, huh?” Alex said, then hummed the melody of the famous Queen song and danced to the rhythm. Several other teammates laughed.

“Alright!” Coach Johnstone addressed the lobby. “Bus going to the airport is here. If you play on the Los Angeles Tritons, get your ass on it.” Players started to move towards the front door and out onto the parking lot. Tobin went to follow, but the coach stopped her. “Here”, he said, handing Tobin a piece of paper. Tobin opened it up. It was a hotel bill for incidentals. “You owe me a hundred bucks for a bottle of champagne”, he said, then walked out of the lobby. Tobin exhaled and swore under her breath, then walked out, boarded the bus, and slunk into her seat, exhausted.

“What’s that?” Alex asked, sitting next to Tobin. Tobin handed her the bill. “Champagne, Tobes? Ooooh…romantic”, she said.

“Bite me”, Tobin said, and Alex laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Los Angeles, a few days later

“Sorry I’m late, guys”, Christen said as she sidled up to the table at the bar. Her friends Megan and Julie were already waiting for her, drinks at the ready. “Work was crazy today.”

“No problem”, Megan said. “How’s life at BNL Financial?”

“Same ol', same ol'”, Christen said, taking a drink. Christen worked at a financial consulting firm as an actuary, calculating and assessing risks in investment planning.

“And how is my favorite little man?” Julie asked.

“He’s great, thanks”, Christen said, a smile crossing her face. Julie was referring to Jacob, Christen’s three year old son. Jacob loved Julie, and the feeling was mutual.

“I want to see him soon”, Julie said, smiling back.

“Yeah, for sure. You should come by”, Christen said.

“Talk with Brian lately?” Megan asked. Brian was Jacob’s father.

“Nope”, Christen said. Brian had left Christen right before Jacob was born. He had initially helped out with raising Jacob, but as time went on, he was around less and less. Nowadays he only checked in once in a while just to say hi to Jacob, and these days, Christen was raising Jacob by herself.

“Sorry, Presi”, Julie said. “I know, we always ask, but we just worry about you sometimes.”

“Thanks, it sucks, but you know what? There’s nothing I can do about that.” Christen said. “Yes, Brian is a total unreliable deadbeat, but he did one thing right – gave me the most amazing son in the world.”

“Awww…” Megan and Julie both said.

“I’m just glad I have him, and my family”, Christen said, then smiled. “And you guys.”

“You’ve got a good attitude, Presi”, Julie said.

“I hear that”, Megan said, then put her glass up.

“Hear hear”, Julie said, raising her glass. Christen raised her glass as well, and the three of them toasted. They talked and drank for a bit longer and then Christen stood up.

“I got the next round”, Christen said, grabbing her purse. She walked over to the bar and was waiting for the bartender to take her order, when she felt her phone go off in her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a text from her mother.

MOM: What time will you be home?

CHRISTEN: Not too late. How’s Jacob?

MOM: Good, will feed him dinner soon

CHRISTEN: Thanks, call you when I’m coming home

Christen smiled and put her phone back in her purse, then looked up. The bartender was still at the other end of the bar.

“Boyfriend or girlfriend?”

Christen looked over towards the voice and found herself staring into the eyes of an attractive, athletic looking woman. She was maybe in her mid-late twenties and was wearing a white button down shirt, tight dark pants and stylish suede boots. 

“I’m sorry?” Christen said.

“Boyfriend or girlfriend?” the woman asked again. When Christen didn’t answer, the woman said, “I saw you smiling as you were texting, so I figured...not work and not friends, so some kind of significant other. But you're not wearing a ring, so I figured you’re not married. And married people don’t smile like that when they get texts from each other. It’s usually like, ‘pick up more eggs from the store’, or something like that.” When Christen didn’t say anything the woman flashed Christen an easy smile. "I watch a lot of Elementary. Lucy Liu...", the woman said and raised her eyebrows."

“Uh, yeah…I suppose so”, Christen said, smiling lightly back.

“I’m Tobin”, the woman said, sticking out her hand.

“Uh, hi Tobin…I’m Christen.” She shook Tobin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Christen”, Tobin said. “You have really soft hands.”

“Uh, thanks”, Christen said, a bit self consciously. “Moisturizer.”

“It’s working”, Tobin said and flashed another smile.

She has a very engaging smile, Christen thought. 

“So, can I buy you a drink?” Tobin asked.

“Um, well, actually I was going to buy a round for my friends.”

“Oh, okay”, Tobin said. The bartender came up to Tobin. “I'll take a Stella", she said, then turned to Christen. "You sure?”

“Um, yeah…” Christen said.

“Okay”, Tobin said breezily. She nodded at the bartender and then turned back to Christen. ”Maybe the next one?” Tobin asked.

“Um…well…”

“Hey – no strings attached”, Tobin said, holding up her hands harmlessly. “Well, just one string: if I buy you a drink, you have to drink it with me", she said, and smiled again.

“Um…” Christen smiled nervously and pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Look – you don’t have to answer right now”, Tobin said, still smiling. “I’ll be here for a while, so if you decide you want a drink, you just let me know, okay?”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment. She had never been so blatantly hit on before by a woman. Then she smiled slightly. “Okay”, she said, still nervousness in her voice.

The bartender came back with Tobin’s drink. Tobin thanked him and then gestured towards Christen. "You're about to take an order for the most beautiful woman in this bar, so don't screw it up", Tobin said lightly. The bartender laughed, and Tobin turned back to Christen and flashed her a charming smile. “Well, I hope you find me later for that drink, but regardless, I hope you have a great rest of the evening”, she said. Then she lightly touched Christen’s arm and headed off. Christen followed Tobin with her eyes for a moment, speechless, and then gave the bartender her order. She paid for the drinks and then headed back to her table.

“Dude, what was that all about?” Julie asked, eyes wide.

“What was ‘what’ all about?” Christen asked.

“Do you know who you were just talking to?” Megan asked, eyes even wider than Julie's.

“Uh…no”, Christen said. “Should I?”

“That’s Tobin Heath.”

“Who?” Christen said, a blank look on her face.

“Tobin Heath”, Megan said. “Soccer Player? All-star midfielder? Los Angeles Tritons, our home team? NWSL Champions?” Christen remained blank so Megan said, “Jesus, Presi. How do you not know who she is?”

“I don’t follow soccer, Pinoe”, Christen said. “Unlike you, I didn’t play when I was younger, and I'm not obsessed as an adult.”

“That’s right, I forgot, you like surfing, like ‘hang ten, totally rad, dude’”, Megan said, mimicking a surfing motion with her hands.

“Whatever, asshat”, Christen said, and Megan laughed.

“So, what did she want?” Julie asked.

“She asked me if she could buy me a drink”, Christen said.

“Seriously?” Megan asked, her eyes bugging out of her head.

“Uh, yeah”, Christen said.

“Woah, really?” Julie said. “So, you just got hit on by the hottest soccer player in the city.”

“I guess so”, Christen said.

“Well, what did you say?” Megan asked.

“I said…well I said no, because I was buying this round for us...and then she said how about next round, and I said…um…well, I guess I really didn't say anything…” Christen said.

“What?!” Megan exclaimed. “You didn't say anything?! Dude, why didn’t you say ‘hell yes?!’ I mean, that’s what I would have said, if the hottest soccer stud in the city asked me if she could buy me a drink.”

“Well, sure”, Christen said, “I know that's what you would have said. But I’m not, like…”

“Yes, I know, you're not into women”, Megan said. “Wow, what a blown opportunity”, she said with mock disappointment, and Julie laughed.

“Well then you can go ask her for a drink”, Christen said, “If you want a drink with her so bad.”

“I could, but she didn’t ask me”, Megan said. “She asked you.”

“Whatever”, Christen said, taking a sip of her drink, thinking. She had never dated a woman, and she didn’t think she was into women, but she had to admit that Tobin Heath had quite possibly the most engaging smile she had ever seen. Her confidence was attractive, too. And she was charming. And on top of that, she was pretty damn good looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Christen walked up the beach towards her car. She had just gotten out of the water after a two hour surf session at one of her favorite breaks, Palos Beach. She had been surfing the break since she had first started over fifteen years ago. These days, with work and being a single parent, her time in the water was few and far between. This morning her mom had offered to watch Jacob for a few hours, so Christen had checked the surf report, then grabbed her board and headed straight for the beach. Surfing was her one passion. It was her therapy. She loved everything about it, and it was also her alone time to think, which she had been doing a lot lately. Especially about a particular soccer playing brunette who she had met at the bar a few days ago. She hadn’t taken Tobin up on her offer for a drink. Instead she had slipped out, hoping Tobin wouldn’t catch her leaving. But even though she hadn’t gone for the drink, she had thought about it the whole way home from the bar, and for the last few days she hadn’t been able to get Tobin off of her mind. She had even looked her up online. There was a lot on her. Star soccer player. Wild on and off the field. A couple minor dust-ups with the law. High profile breakup with a former teammate last year. Regular tabloid newsmaker.

Christen reached her car and looked around. It was a Saturday morning, and Palos Beach got crowded early. There were quite a few other cars in the parking lot and a number of people milling around the beach. Christen strapped her surfboard to the rack of her car, then got in. She checked her glove compartment to make sure no one had broken into her car and taken her wallet and phone, then started the engine. She checked her rear view mirror, then backed up, and made it about a foot when she heard a crunching sound and then a whoosh. She stopped immediately and got out of her car. She scanned the ground and then her tires, and cursed as she saw where she had just run over an empty 40 oz. bottle. Somehow she hadn’t seen it when she had pulled in, or maybe someone had dumped it there while she had been in the water, but regardless, the glass had cut her tire, and air was leaking out rapidly.

“Dammit”, Christen swore, running her hand through her hair. She looked around and noticed a trash can right on the sidewalk. Christen was big on the environment, and she swore again, thinking about how lame it is that some people can’t use a trash can even when it’s nearby. She exhaled and then popped her trunk. She had a spare tire and the jack, but she had never had to actually change a tire before. She stood there for a moment, then looked at her phone, debating whether to call her mom or call a tow truck first, when she heard a familiar voice.

“You’d think people would be able to use a trash can when it’s three feet away.”

Christen looked up to see a brilliantly smiling Tobin Heath next to her.

“Uh…hi”, Christen said, unsure of what to say.

Tobin leaned her board on the car right next to Christen’s and then said, “As I was walking up to my car, I said to myself, ‘that beautiful woman looks familiar’”, Tobin said. She flashed another smile at Christen and then looked at Christen’s flat tire. “Well that sucks”, she said, then looked at Christen. “Do you have a spare and a jack?”

“Uh…” Christen said, still trying to process the fact that, in the last minute, she had just popped a flat tire and then ran into city’s hottest soccer player, who she had ditched out on having a drink with a few days ago. “Yeah, here”, Christen said, pointing at the trunk.

Tobin looked in for a moment and then said, “Alrighty then.” She grabbed the jack and breaker bar and set it down on the ground, then grabbed the tire and set it on the ground.

“Look, Tobin, you don’t have to help me-“, Christen started in, but Tobin cut her off.

“Nonsense”, Tobin said. “I know a damsel in distress when I see one.” She winked at Christen, and Christen felt her cheeks flush. Then Tobin said, “And don’t worry, I won’t ask for anything in return”, she said, getting to work.

“Thank you”, Christen said. She watched Tobin work for a moment and then said, “Listen, Tobin, about the drink at the bar-“

“Hey”, Tobin said, stopping her work and looking up at Christen. “It’s cool. Seriously, no worries. Remember – I’d said only if you wanted, and no strings attached.” She smiled again at Christen and then went back to work.

Christen smiled back. “Thank you”, she said again. She watched Tobin for another moment and then felt her phone go off. It was her mom, checking in, giving her a cute update on Jacob along with a picture. Christen smiled and texted back.

“You’re smiling again”, Tobin said.

“Huh?” Christen said, looking up from her phone.

“You’re smiling again. The same smile that you had on your face when I met you at the bar.”

“Oh”, Christen said. “It’s my mom. She’s watching my son right now. She’s giving me an update.”

“You have a son?” Tobin said. “How old?”

“Yeah”, Christen said, then thought: she sounds…excited. Or at least interested. “He’s three.” 

“Awesome!” Tobin said. “I love kids. I mean, I don’t have any, but I do love them.”

“Yeah, I guess it would be hard to have kids, being a professional soccer player and all”, Christen said.

Tobin stopped working and looked at Christen. “How did you know I was a professional soccer player? I don’t think I told you, did I?”

“Uh…no”, Christen said, all of a sudden kind of embarrassed. “My friends saw us talking at the bar, so they told me. I actually had no idea who you were”, she said, almost shyly.

“Ahhh, gotcha”, Tobin said. “Well, hopefully they told you all good things about me, and not just what the tabloids say. For some reason they seem to love me”, she said with a rueful smile.

“No”, Christen said with a shy laugh. “They said you were, um…an amazing soccer player”, Christen said.

Tobin smiled at her. “Well, I try”, she said. She finished changing the tire then stood up, grabbed the jack and flat tire and put them in the trunk. “There you go”, she said. “You should go buy a tire soon, like today. Don’t drive on the spare for any longer than you have to.”

“Thank you so much, Tobin”, Christen said. She stared at Tobin for a moment, her mind spinning, debating, and then said, “Hey, listen…can I take you up on that drink? Or maybe let me take you to dinner…to thank you for…helping me”.

“Hey, you don’t owe me anything”, Tobin said cheerfully. “Really.”

“Well, I know, but…I want to”, Christen said.

“You sure?” Tobin said and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, wait…don’t you want to…?” Christen said, doubt now creeping into her mind.

“Well of course”, Tobin said. “I’d never pass up a drink or dinner with a beautiful woman”, she said charmingly, and stepped a bit closer to Christen.

Christen stared at her for a moment and then said, “Yeah, okay. Let’s do dinner then.”

“You sure?” Tobin asked again.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s do dinner”, Christen said again.

“Alrighty then, hang on a sec”, Tobin said. She went into her car and grabbed her phone. “Can I get your number? Or would you rather take mine, in case you decide to…”

“I won’t back out”, Christen with a nervous smile. “I want to. It’s just that, well, this is new for me…”

“Hey – I get it. It’s cool. Well, why don’t you just take my number then, and-“

“No, I’ll give you mine”, Christen said resolutely. She took Tobin’s phone and punched in her number, then handed it back.

“Awesome! So, I’ll call you sometime this week?” Tobin asked.

“Um…yeah”, Christen said. “That sounds great.”

“Alrighty then, Christen”, Tobin looked at her phone, “Christen Press. I’ll give you a call soon”, she said, and flashed her infectious smile yet again.

“Okay”, Christen said, thinking about having just given Tobin her number and then going on what she believed would be termed a date. With a woman. Then she looked at Tobin. She has the most amazing smile, Christen thought. She stared at Tobin for another moment and then said, “Thanks again for the help”, she said.

“Anytime”, Tobin said, staring back at Christen. She has amazing eyes, Tobin thought. “Talk soon, Christen Press”, Tobin said. She touched Christen’s arm lightly, then reached down and opened Christen’s drivers side door for her. Christen smiled at her and then got in and started her car.

“Thank you, again”, Christen said.

“You’re welcome”, Tobin said. She lightly touched Christen’s arm one last time and then watched as Christen backed out of the parking spot and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Christen walked into Le Chez French Bistro on Santa Monica Boulevard a bit past 7pm. She spotted Tobin through the light Thursday night crowd at a table near the back and headed over.

“Hi”, Christen said, smiling as she reached the table. Several people looked over at the table as she approached.

“Hey you”, Tobin said. She stood up and smiled, then leaned in and gave Christen a quick kiss on the cheek. Christen blushed a bit, but she kept smiling. “And this is for you”, Tobin said. She reached down onto the table and picked up a single red rose. A couple more people looked over.

“Oh, Tobin”, Christen gasped. “You didn’t have to…”

“Maybe not, but I wanted to”, Tobin said. She smiled again at Christen and then pulled out Christen’s chair. Christen sat down and Tobin helped her scoot in, then took her own chair on the other side of the table. The server came and they ordered drinks.

“Nice place”, Tobin said as she sat down. “I’ve never been here.”

“It’s my favorite place to eat”, Christen said. “I don’t really get here much anymore, well, I don’t really get out much period anymore, so I figured I’d take advantage. Anyway, it’s kind of fancy but not super fancy, and it’s pretty quiet. I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure it will be great”, Tobin said. “I mean, I eat training food most of the time. At least that’s what they feed us at the national camp, and it’s what we’re supposed to eat on our own when we’re in the regular club season, so any excuse to eat some fancy French food high in fat is a welcome change”, she said, then laughed.

Christen laughed with her. “Training food? What is training food?”

“Like, healthy food. Granola. Oats. Lots of fruit and veggies. Chicken, no skin. Fish. I mean, I like that stuff too, but like I said, once in a while, I like to live it up.”

“Well, you can live it up tonight. I’m buying”, Christen said.

“Christen, you don’t need to-“

“Hey, I said I wanted to. I asked you out to dinner, to thank you for helping me, remember?” It had been super nice of Tobin to help her, Christen thought. And, if she was honest with herself, it had been kind of hot watching her change her tire, but thinking about that also gave her a bit of conflict internally, so she kept that thought to herself.

“Yep, I remember. But I’m hoping that’s not the only reason you asked me out to dinner”, Tobin and smiled. Christen smiled back nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear but didn’t say anything, so Tobin said, “So how’s your son? And where is he tonight? Throwing a party while you’re out? Parents out for the night!” Tobin mocked, and raised the roof with her hands.

Christen laughed lightly. “Jacob? He’s good, and he’s with my mom, so I doubt there’s any partying being done. Plus he’s only three. But his birthday is coming up soon. He’ll be four next month.” She paused for a moment and then said, “They grow up so fast.”

“I’m sure they do”, Tobin said. “And Jacob’s father?” Christen looked at Tobin for a moment and then looked down, so Tobin said, “Sorry, shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay”, Christen said. “His name is Brian. We met in college. He’s pretty much out of the picture these days.”

“I’m sorry, Christen”, Tobin said. She paused for a moment and then reached her hand across the table. She found Christen’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“Thanks. It’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay, that he pretty much just left us, but what can I do but raise Jacob the best I can by myself?”

Tobin looked at her and smiled. “You have a good attitude, Christen Press”, she said.

Christen giggled slightly. “That’s what my friends say. I mean, I guess it’s true. I’m optimistic. Cautious, but optimistic. I guess I like to plan, but I also try to not let things get me down.”

“I hear that”, Tobin said. “It’s a good way of thinking about things.”

“I mean, you’re probably like that too, right? Plan and train hard for the best opponents, but you can’t get down when someone scores a goal on you, right?”, Christen asked. “Wait – it’s ‘goal’, right? That’s the term when someone scores?”

Tobin laughed lightly. “Yes, that’s the term, Christen. And you’re right – I try not to get down when someone scores on us, but it’s tough sometimes, you know, you got the team looking to you and the fans looking to you, so, you know, sometimes it’s a lot.”

“Well, I guess that’s what you get when you’re a superstar athlete, huh?” Christen said and smiled.

Tobin laughed lightly. “Yeah, it kind of comes with the territory. I guess I can’t imagine it any other way, though. I mean, I love soccer, and I couldn’t imagine doing anything else for a living.”

“Not picking up girls in clubs or racing your motorcycle through downtown Los Angeles at 3am?”

“Ah, so you’ve been reading up on me in the tabloids, huh?” Tobin asked and winked.

“No, not really. Well yes, kind of. I mean, I’m sorry, but I really didn’t know who you were until my friends told me, but it seems like I’m like the only person who doesn’t know who you are, since I don’t follow soccer, or mainstream sports really, so I’ve kind of been Googling you for the last week or so.”

“Well, that’s okay. I don’t care if you know who I am”, Tobin said. “I mean, outside of me being a lucky lady who is having a nice dinner date with a beautiful woman - you.” Christen blushed a bit, so Tobin smiled at her and said, “But anyway, now that you mentioned it, what did Google come up with about me?

“Well, they say you’re the best soccer player on the Los Angeles Tritons team, which is the best team in the NW…S…” Christen paused, not quite able to remember the acronym.

“NWSL” Tobin helped out.

“Right, NWSL, and you’re one of the best soccer players in the country, and maybe even in the world.”

“Is that what they say?” Tobin jived lightly. “Awwwww…shucks. I’m flattered”, she said and flashed Christen a smile.

Christen smiled back. “That is what they say. But, they also said that you like to live fast…you know, like race motorcycles, and pick up women, and all that kind of stuff. Maybe kind of like, sex, drugs, and rock n roll, but I’m assuming without the drugs, since you’re a profession athlete.”

Tobin laughed. “Yes, definitely without the drugs, and yes, I have been with some women, but not nearly as many as people might be led to believe, and I’ve always been upfront with people about expectations. And I do like to ride a motorcycle every now and then. But I think a lot of what is said about me gets blown out of proportion by the media. I mean, to hear them say it, you’d think I raced motorcycles and bedded new women every night.”

“And that doesn’t happen?”

“Not even close. Well, maybe every other night”, Tobin said with a sly smile.

“Tobin…”

“I’m kidding, Christen. Totally kidding. Not even close.”

“You’re too much”, Christen said, mock glaring at her date.

“No, seriously, look – I’m just like everyone else. I work a job, just so happens to be one I like. I like to hang out with my friends, go out once in a while, do my hobbies, eat a nice meal in a nice restaurant. I’m someday hoping to meet that special someone”, Tobin said, spreading her arms and looking around, then paused for a moment.

“Tobin?”

“Sorry”, Tobin said. She had paused because she thought she saw someone taking a photo of her and Christen. She thought about saying something but then held back. It could be nothing, and she didn’t want to alarm Christen if it really was nothing. She was used to being photographed in public, but she knew that most people who are not used to being in the limelight might find that unnerving. She looked back at Christen and continued. “Look, I’m just like everyone else, just trying to make the best out of this life that we’re living, you know?”

Christen stared at her for a moment. I guess that makes sense, she thought. I guess that’s what I’m trying to do too. ”I guess I always thought that life is a lot different for famous people”, she said.

“It is in some ways, but at the end of the day, we’re all people, and we’re all basically doing the same thing – just living life, right?” Tobin said. She stared at Christen and then said, “So, speaking of living life, what do you do, when you’re not turning down drink offers from star athletes or popping your tires at the beach?” she said with a smile.

Christen smiled back. “I work in financial management. I analyze risk in financial investments.”

“Do you like it?”

“I do. Sometimes it’s a bit tedious, but I like thinking about risk vs reward.”

“I get it. Like, do I take a shot on goal from the 18, or try to dribble around two more defenders and then take a shot closer in, like on the 6?”

“Excuse me?” Christen said.

“Sorry, soccer terms. I was just trying to relate the risk/reward thing to something I understand. I think I get it”, Tobin said with a smile.

“Well, if your decision making ends up with you scoring goals then it pays off”, Christen said. “Most people calculate risk/reward all the time. They just don’t realize it.

“Okay, got it”, Tobin said. “So, what else? You’ve got a wonderful son, Jacob – by the way, do you have a picture?”

“Yeah, sure”, Christen said, and her face lit up. She pulled out her phone and showed it to Tobin.

“Oh my God, what a handsome little guy!” Tobin said. She looked at the photo for a moment and then looked at Christen. “He looks like you. Well, he has your mouth, your cheekbones, and your eyes.”

“Yeah, he does”, Christen said.

“By the way, you have really pretty eyes”, Tobin said.

Christen laughed nervously and looked down. “Thanks”, she said.

“Sorry – I won’t say that if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay”, Christen said. She laughed nervously and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I appreciate the compliment. I guess…well, it’s just that…”

“Let me guess – you’re not used to getting compliments when you’re out on a date with a woman”, Tobin said.

“Uh, yeah”, Christen said. “I mean, well, truth be told, I haven’t really gone out with anyone in a while, but yeah, the last person I was with was Brian, and we were together for like five years, and then we broke up like three years ago. And I’ve only been out on a handful of dates since, so…”

“Well, I don’t get out much either, at least on dates. Training and travel schedule is tough, so it’s been a while for me too, I guess”, Tobin said. She looked at Christen and said, “And as for the other part…I mean, I don’t know, is it as big a deal as everyone makes it out to be? I mean, can’t we just be attracted to people for who they are? I mean, I just don’t know if sexuality should be forced or judged, any which way. We are who we are, and we like who we like, and there should be no judgement in that, right?”

Christen stared at Tobin. It made sense, she thought. It’s just weird, though, because I’ve never really been with a woman. Well, just that one time in college, and I was kind of drunk. But still, I’m attracted to this woman sitting across the table from me, and what she was saying made sense, Christen thought. If someone told me that they knew someone smart, funny, kind, caring, attractive, and charming, who had confidence to boot and a super engaging smile, all the things that Tobin is and has, would I think it would be worth checking out? Of course I would, she thought.

“Christen?” Tobin’s voice shook Christen from her thoughts.

“Sorry, I was just…thinking.”

Tobin smiled at her and then reached across the table and took her hand again. “Look, let’s not go too deep down the rabbit hole tonight, okay? Let’s just enjoy our dinner date. I mean, we both don’t get a lot of these, right?” she asked, and Christen nodded. “So let’s enjoy”, the said with another smile, and Christen nodded again. “So, you’ve got a job in finance, and an adorable son who’s about to turn four…what else?”

“Um, I like surfing”, Christen said. “Well, obviously, since that’s where you rescued me, when I was coming back from surfing.”

“Yes, of course”, Tobin said, excitedly. “Surfing… I love surfing too. Hey, maybe we can go sometime together.”

 

********

 

After dinner Tobin walked Christen to her car. Tobin had parked a few stalls over.

“Got that tire changed I see”, Tobin said.

“Yeah, I got a new one later that same day.”

Tobin smiled at Christen and then said, “Well, dinner was wonderful. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome”, Christen said, unlocking her car. “I’m glad you liked it. And thanks again for changing my tire.” She paused for a moment and then said, “Hey, can I get your number?”

“Oooh, sure you’re ready for that?” Tobin jabbed lightly.

“Whatever”, Christen said and mock scowled at Tobin. “Fine, I won’t-”

“No no no, I’m just playing, of course you can”, Tobin said smiling. She took Christen’s phone and punched in her number, then handed it back. “So, do you want to continue the night? Go out for a drink? That drink offer is still on the table”, she said, taking a step closer.

Christen smiled at Tobin but sighed. “Um…I should probably get going. I need to get back to my son, relieve my mom from baby sitter duty.”

“No problem, I totally understand”, Tobin said.

“Well, the night’s still young for you”, Christen said. “Now you can go out and carouse the bars and late night joints”, she joked.

Tobin looked straight at Christen. “There’s only one woman I’ve got eyes for tonight. And if she’s busy then I can wait. No problem.”

Christen stared at Tobin. She went to speak, but Tobin closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss right on Christen’s lips. They paused for a moment, lips touching, and then Tobin smooshed her lips a bit harder against Christen’s. She ran her tongue along Christen’s bottom lip and then pulled back.

“Thank you again, Christen”, Tobin said. She grabbed Christen’s hands and gave them a light squeeze, then opened the door of Christen’s car and held it open. Christen smiled nervously, still processing the kiss that she and Tobin had just shared, then she pushed her hair back behind her ear and got into her car. Tobin gently shut the door. Christen started the car, put her seatbelt on, then gave Tobin a little wave through the window and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Christen was in her office, working through a financial plan, when her phone rang. She looked at the screen. It was Julie. She couldn’t pick it up, since she was on a deadline to get a report out in an hour, so she let the call go. A minute later her phone dinged, signaling a voicemail. A few seconds later it buzzed with a text. Christen sighed, took her eyes off of her computer screen, and picked up her phone.

Julie: dude! ur all over the internet! do u know that?

Christen frowned, confused. She sent back a text.

Christen: what r u talking about?

Julie: call me

Christen sighed again. She really needed to get this report done, but Julie sounded urgent, so she supposed it could wait a few minutes. Plus, she was kind of curious as to what Julie was talking about. She picked up her phone and dialed.

“Hey Presi”, Julie answered.

“What’s this?”

“You’re all over the internet”, Julie said.

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a picture of you with Tobin Heath, like at a restaurant or something.” Christen didn’t say anything, so Julie said, “You were out with Tobin Heath? When was this?”

“JJ-“ Christen began but Julie cut her off.

“Dude, I had no idea. I haven’t talked with you in like five days, and then I see this. What’s going on?”

“Look, okay, sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s just that…well, I ran into her at the beach, like a few days after I met her at the bar, and she asked me out.” Julie didn’t say anything, so Christen said, “Sorry again that I didn’t say anything, I just needed some time to think.”

“Wow, okay, so like, how did it all happen?” Julie asked.

“Well, I was down at the beach, coming back to my car from surfing, and then I got in my car and I ran over a glass bottle, and it popped my tire. So I was just standing there thinking about what to do, and then all of a sudden Tobin was there, and she offered to put on my spare tire for me.”

“She was just there?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess she surfs that break too. Anyway, after she changed my tire, I offered to take her up on the drink she had offered to buy me at the bar, and then I figured that maybe I should offer to pay, because she had just helped me out, you know, changing my tire, but I didn’t want to just go to a bar, because that’s like, well, you know, I’m not a huge drinker, and I thought maybe her helping me was worth more than just a drink, so, you know, so I asked her to dinner.”

“Presi – your rambling.”

“I am?”

“Yes, totally. You should try breathing”, Julie said. “Anyway, seems like you went on an honest to goodness date. So, how was it?”

“It was…great.”

“And…?”

“And it was great.”

“Tell me more.”

“We went to Le Chez, you know, my favorite place, and we sat and talked and had a drink and some yummy food, and we… I don’t know, we got to know each other a bit.”

“And…?”

“And what? Then we finished dinner and I went home because I had to get back to Jacob. Mom was watching him.”

“So you guys said goodbye, but not before…?”

“Jesus, JJ – you’re hounding me like Pinoe would do.” Julie was silent so Christen said, “Well, we kissed.”

“You did!?” Julie said, excited.

“Yes, we did. Well, just for a moment. Well, maybe for like a long moment. But that was it. Then she opened my car door for me, I got in, and then drove off. And that was it.”

“So you guys didn’t-“

“No JJ! I wasn’t going to sleep with her on the first date. C’mon! Plus, I’m still trying to sort out how I feel about...” Christen trailed off.

“Alright, alright, but it still sounds like an amazing date. I mean, when’s the last time you were even on a date?”

“Whatever, asshat”, Christen said.

“No, seriously, it sounds like it was delightful. So, what’s next?”

“I don’t know. I got her number, and she has mine, but we really didn’t set up something else.”

“Well, do you want to?”

“I don’t know.”

‘Why not?”

“I mean, I just don’t know how I feel about the whole thing.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know what you feel about the whole thing?”

“I don’t know, I mean we had a great time, but, maybe because she’s a woman, and I mean, I’ve never been with a woman, well, except for that one time in college.”

“So…are you unsure because you’re not sure if it’s okay to be attracted to another woman, or because the media says she gets around, or that maybe because she’s a superstar athlete, and she might not want to commit to anything, and you don’t want to be strung along, or what?”

“Jesus, slow down JJ. I don’t know. Maybe some of it. Maybe all of it. I don’t know. And I mean, I hadn’t been on a date in like…I don’t know how long, and then my first date after a long drought is with a superstar athlete, who’s a woman. So it’s a lot to process.”

“And’ you’re methodical, I know. Well look, sounds like you had a great time.” Christen didn’t say anything so Julie said, “You should go on another date. You got nothing to lose. And at the very least you could make Pinoe envious forever. Speaking of which, did she hit you up yet?”

“No.”

“I’m surprised. She loves gossip, and she’s always on social media.”

“I guess I should go out with her again. I mean, we had a great time, and I am totally…I guess attracted to her”, Christen said.

“Then you should definitely go out with her again. Look, just see where it goes and have fun along the way. I mean, it’s been a while, so, you know…”

“Thanks asshat”, Christen said again.

“Hey, always here for support”, Julie said cheerfully.

“Right. Look, I gotta get back to work. I’ll call you later”, Christen said. She hung up on Julie but before getting back to work she Googled Tobin Heath, and there it was, first picture that popped up under Google images: a picture of Tobin and her, taken at Le Chez, apparently by another patron, judging by the photo someone who was sitting a few tables away. The photographer was mostly behind Christen, so the photograph was mostly Tobin, but even so, Christen could see enough of her own face. The caption read:

OMG im at le chez and tobin heath is here with a date, total hottie lol, is it her girlfriend? 

Christen stared at the image for a moment longer and then sighed and got back to her computer, mind partly on work and partly on when she was going to get the third degree from Megan.

 

********

 

Tobin was heading out of a captain’s meeting with Coach Johnston and had just left his office when she was cornered by Alex and Kelley.

“Dude…” Alex said.

“What?” Tobin said back.

“Who’s this woman you went out with?” Kelley said.

“Yeah, you missed the party at Victoria Room last night with the kids”, Kelley said. ‘The kids’ is how Alex, Kelley and Tobin referred to the younger players on the team. “And then this morning there’s this pic of you and some beauty all over the internet.”

“It was just a dinner, guys”, Tobin said.

“Who is it?” Kelley asked.

“Someone I met in a bar”, Tobin said.

“Wait, the girl from the bar last week? When you were out w the kids?” Alex asked. “Linds says she saw you hit on some hottie but nothing happened, and then you ended up going home empty handed.”

“You went home empty handed?” Kelley said. “That never happens.”

“Alright, guys, enough”, Tobin said. She started to walk towards the locker room but Alex and Kelley blocked her way.

“So, wait - how did this whole dinner thing happen?” Alex asked, putting up her hand. “And who’s the lucky girl who managed to bamboozle the great Tobin Heath into an actual dinner date?”

“Look guys, I met her at the bar, yes, it’s that one, and yes – I went home empty handed that night, but I ran into her down at the beach a few days ago. She was parked next to me. She ran over a glass bottle and popped her tire, so I helped her put her spare on.”

“Ooooh, Ms. Fix It - the handywoman is here!” Kelley squealed.

Tobin glared at her, then said, “She took me out to thank me for helping her.”

“Met down at the beach, huh? So will this be like that one girl from Redondo that you met surfing?” Alex said. “The one who ended up stalking you for like three months?”

“Or how about that brunette who was walking her dogs down the boardwalk in Hermosa?” Kelley said with a smirk.

“Guys, alright, enough, it’s not like that. This is…different…” Tobin said, drifting off.

“So what’s different about her?” Alex asked.

“Well, I don’t know. But there’s something…different. I mean, I guess I just didn’t look at her and automatically think like, ‘I’m gonna fuck and chuck this one.’ Or whatever”, Tobin said, and then upon saying that felt bad about even thinking about that towards Christen.

“Wow. Wait a minute”, Kelley said. She got right up in Tobin’s face and looked at her like she was examining her. “Where is Tobin, and what have you done with her?” she joked.

“Whatever”, Tobin said, pushing Kelley away playfully.

“Well how was dinner, then?” Alex asked.

“It was…amazing, we had an amazing time”, Tobin said.

“Well that’s awesome”, Alex said, and clapped her hands together.

“I think so”, Tobin said.

“But what?” Kelley asked.

“Well, it’s different”, Tobin said.

“Yeah you said that already”, Alex said.

“And…well, she has a kid”, Tobin said.

“Big Papa!” Kelley squealed and clapped Tobin on the back.

“Bite me”, Tobin scowled.

“Well, are you cool with that?” Alex asked.

“With her having a kid?” Tobin said.

“Well, yeah, and with being, like, not looking just to hit it and quit it?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I think so, but it’s weird”, Tobin said.

“Why is it weird?” Kelley asked.

“Cause I never been like this”, Tobin said.

“Well, are you going to see her again?”

“I hope so”, Tobin said. “I mean, we didn’t set anything up, but I said I’d call her soon.”

“Look, I’m not saying you do, but it’s not a bad thing to like someone, Tobes”, Alex said. “You can have feelings. Doesn’t mean you’re weird.”

“Yeah, you know, most people have feelings. It’s a normal human thing”, Kelley said.

“Sure. But I’m not most normal people”, Tobin said.

“Okay, ego superstar”, Alex said.

Tobin sighed. “That’s not what I meant. I just meant that, well, having feelings is kind of foreign to me.” Alex and Kelley stared at her, so Tobin continued, “Alright, guys, enough. I need to think”, she said and then pushed past them and headed for the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin pulled up to the single story white house with the blue trim. It was just passed 9am on a Saturday, and she didn’t want to disturb anyone who wasn’t already waiting for her, so she checked the address again to make sure. She got out of her car and then walked up the walkway to the front door. She paused for a moment and then rang the doorbell. She heard it chime and then heard footsteps approaching. A second later the door opened, and a handsome almost four-year-old looked up at her.

“Uh, hi. You must be Jacob”, Tobin said. The boy nodded and then Tobin squatted down. “I’m here to see your mom.”

Jacob stared at Tobin for a moment and then smiled. “Welcome to our home”, he said, and then stepped back.

Tobin smiled at him. “Thank you”, she said. Jacob raised his hand, and Tobin took it, then Jacob started leading her into the house.

“Hi there”, a voice greeted Tobin. She looked up and saw a woman with brown hair who looked to be in her mid-fifties.

“Uh, hi. I’m Tobin”, Tobin said. She let go of Jacob’s hand to shake the hand of the woman she presumed to be Christen’s mother.

“Nice to meet you Tobin. I’m Stacy, Christen’s mother”, the woman said, then as soon as they shook hands Jacob grabbed Tobin’s hand again. “It looks like he likes you”, Stacy said. She smiled at Jacob and Tobin and then turned her head. “Chris? Tobin’s here”, she called out, then turned back to Tobin. “Chris tells me you guys are going surfing today?”

“Yeah, um…it should be fun”, Tobin said, thinking about what else Christen may or may not have told her mom.

“Well, I hope you girls enjoy yourselves”, Stacy said.

Tobin smiled at her and looked around the house. Front door opened up to the living room, which had a sliding glass door on the far end that opened up to a back yard. There was a dining table to the right and a kitchen beyond that. Bedrooms and bathroom were on the left. It was the perfect house to start a family in. Tobin got lost in thought about what the turn of events for Christen must have been like when her ex-husband left, to have her dream come crashing down, and then a moment later Christen appeared.

“Hey Tobin”, Christen said, smiling widely.

“Hey Christen”, Tobin said. “Or is it Chris?” she asked with a smile.

“It’s Chris, I guess”, Christen said. “For people who are close to me”, she added, and Tobin smiled again. “And I see you’ve met Jacob?” Christen said, beaming at the sight of her son holding Tobin’s hand. “Jacob, this is Tobin.”

“To-in?” Jacob said.

“To-bin”, Christen tried again, enunciating the two syllables.

“To-in”, Jacob said back, looking up at Tobin, still holding her hand.

Tobin smiled at Jacob and then squatted down. “Tobie”, she said, thinking that may be be easier for Jacob to pronounce.

“Tee Tee”, Jacob said.

“I’m sorry”, Christen said, “he’s still learni-“

“I like it”, Tobin said. “Tee Tee it is.” She smiled at Jacob again and then gently ruffled his hair, stood up and let go of his hand.

“No”, Jacob said, grabbing for Tobin’s hand again, not wanting her to let go.

“Well, it looks like you girls might be staying here today”, Stacy joked.

“Yeah, seems like you’ve got a fan”, Christen said.

“That’s a-okay with me”, Tobin said. “I can always use another fan”, Tobin said and smiled at Jacob, who smiled back.

“Really? It’s not like you don’t have enough fans already”, Christen quipped. Stacy laughed, and Tobin looked at her. “She knows who you are”, Christen said. “Remember, I’m the only one who seems to not have known who you are. I mean, how uncool am I? My mom knew who you were but I didn’t.” Tobin and Stacy laughed, and then Christen said, “Anyway, as far as fans go, I’m glad you’ve got a fan in my son, but I’m also a fan, and for the next few hours I want to be your only fan. So”, Christen continued, taking Jacob by the hand away from Tobin and leading him over to Stacy, “You stay here with Grandma, okay Jacob? Tee Tee and I are going out for a bit.” Jacob pouted a bit but stayed put. Tobin waved to him and Christen kissed her mother. “Thanks Mom, we’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Have fun, girls”, Christen’s mom said.

Christen and Tobin headed to the garage.

“Tobie, is it?” Christen said as she unlocked the garage door.

“Yeah, that’s what they call me. Well, people close to me, I guess. Tobes or Tobie”, Tobin said.

“I like Tobie”, Christen said and then smiled.

“Alright, Tobie it is”, Tobin said, smiling back. Christen went to grab her surfboard, and Tobin spotted a soccer ball in a bin near the door and picked it up. “Hey, you have a soccer ball”, Tobin said.

“It’s Jacob’s”, Christen said. “My friend, Megan – Pinoe, gave it to him for his birthday last year. She was hoping he would get into it. She loves soccer. By the way, I was with her and another friend, JJ, at the bar the day we met, and Pinoe’s a huge fan of yours, so if she ever meets you, don’t be alarmed if she freaks out and starts squealing like a twelve year old girl.”

Tobin laughed. “Thanks for the heads up, I’ll keep that in mind.” She looked at the soccer ball. “Well, at least your friends and your son know something about sports”, she quipped, then tossed the ball back into the bin.

“Whatever”, Christen said. She rolled her eyes playfully, and Tobin flashed her a charming smile. “C’mon, let’s go. I don’t have much time, so I want to make the most of it.” They left the garage and then hopped in Tobin’s car.

Tobin started the engine and then looked at Christen. “Hey you”, she said.

“Hey”, Christen said. The two women stared at each other for a moment, and then Tobin leaned in a bit and caught Christen’s lips in a tender kiss. Christen paused for a second and then returned the kiss, and the two women stayed lip locked for a few more seconds before breaking off.

“Thanks for joining me today”, Tobin said.

“Um, yeah, totally”, Christen said. She smiled at Tobin and put her hair behind her ears.

“It’s cute when you do that”, Tobin said.

“Do what?”

“Tuck your hair behind your ears.”

“Oh. I didn’t know I did that”, Christen said, blushing a bit.

“You did it when I first met you, when I was trying to get you to have a drink with me, and at dinner last week, when I complimented your eyes. I think you do it when you’re nervous. But it’s cute though.”

“Um, thanks…I think?” Christen said. She went to tuck her hair behind her ears but then stopped herself. Tobin laughed lightly.

“So, where to? You want to go to Palos Beach?” Tobin asked.

“Um, sure”, Christen said, and Tobin pulled away.

“How was your week?” Tobin asked as they drove.

“It was good. Busy but pretty good I guess. You?”

“Good. We have an off week this week and then we’re on again next weekend.”

“Oh cool”, Christen said. They rode in silence and then Christen asked, “Hey, did you know someone took a picture of us at dinner last week?”

“Yeah, some of my teammates told me”, Tobin said. She paused for a moment and then said. “Actually, when we were at dinner that night I thought I maybe saw someone sitting a few tables away taking a picture, but I couldn’t tell for sure, and I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to alarm you or anything if it was nothing.”

“Well, someone definitely took a picture of us, and it was all over the internet. I’m not on it much, but my friends said they saw it too.” Megan had called Christen right after Julie had and had given her the third degree. “It was like, “Who is Tobin Heath’s new girlfriend? Yada yada yada.”

“Hey, Chris - sorry about that”, Tobin said. “I guess I don’t really think about that much anymore, people taking pictures and what not.”

“Yeah, well, I guess you get used to it, but, well, it was a shocker for me. My friend JJ called me and told me, and I kinda freaked out.”

“Are you okay now?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I mean, somehow I thought that like the media would come hounding me, but so far nothing, so maybe it’s not as bad as they say, but it was still a little alarming for me.”

“I get that”, Tobin said. She was silent for a moment and then said, “Well, if you want, maybe we can pick a different spot than Palos. That place is pretty crowded. I mean, if you’re worried about someone snapping another pic of the two of us together than maybe we should go somewhere else.”

“Well, no, I mean, I don’t want us to have to change what we do just because I’m new to being put on the internet, or whatever. We can still go to Palos.”

“Chris – don’t worry about it. I know some other good spots, out of the way, not as many people.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s really not nec-“ Christen said, but Tobin put her finger to Christen’s lips.

“It’s fine, Chris. Please. Really – we can go to a different spot”, she said and smiled to let Christen know it was okay. Christen smiled back, and then took her hand, lightly grabbed Tobin’s hand that was on her lips, pulled it down to the middle arm rest, and the two women held hands as Tobin drove them to one of her favorite surfing spots.

 

********

 

Tobin and Christen surfed for a couple of hours at an out-of-the-way spot that Tobin knew. After that they got lunch at a shrimp shack in Redondo. Christen texted her mom to tell her that they would be running late, and then she and Tobin went to a spot on the Palos Verdes Cliffs that Christen wanted to visit. Tobin spread out a blanket and the two women sat down.

“It’s beautiful here”, Tobin said, looking out onto the ocean.

“Yeah it is”, Christen said. “I used to come here a lot. I grew up near here.”

“Amazing”, Tobin said, continuing to look out on the ocean. Then she looked over at Christen and smiled. Christen smiled back, and then Tobin leaned in for a kiss. She felt her lips connect with Christen’s, and then she felt Christen return the kiss, and the two of them continued to kiss for a few minutes. They broke the kiss and then Tobin scooted one leg around Christen so she was sitting somewhat behind Christen, and she wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist. Christen leaned her head back a bit onto Tobin’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Mmmmmm…this is nice”, Christen said.

“Yes it is”, Tobin agreed, burying her face in Christen’s hair. They stayed like that for a while, alternating between kissing and talking quietly, and then Christen looked at her phone.

“I need to get back”, Christen said. “My mom’s probably gonna kill me. I’ve been gone way longer than I said I would this morning.”

“No worries”, Tobin said. She started to get up but Christen pulled her back down.

“Just a few more minutes, though”, Christen said, planting another kiss on Tobin’s lips.

 

********

 

Tobin and Christen pulled up to Christen’s house. It was just before dinner time. Tobin and Christen got out of the car, and Tobin took Christen’s surfboard off the rack, then the two of them started walking up towards the house.

“Hey, Tobie – you don’t need to carry my board, I can get it to the house myself”, Christen said.

Tobin stopped and turned to face her. “I know, but I want to thank your mom for letting me have you all day”, Tobin said, and Christen smiled. Then Tobin said, “And I want to see my new biggest fan once more before I leave for the day”, she said.

Christen’s smile grew even wider. “You’re looking at your new biggest fan right here”, she said, then planted another kiss on Tobin’s lips. They stood there, lip locked for a minute, and Tobin was about to open the kiss when they heard the front door swing open. Christen jumped back a bit and Tobin almost dropped Christen’s surfboard.

“Chris – oh hi girls, uh…” Stacy started. She hadn’t seen them kissing, but she had the feeling that she had interrupted something. “Dinner’s almost ready. Tobin, are you staying for dinner?”

“Um…” Tobin said, putting down the surfboard that she had almost dropped. She looked at Christen and then looked at Stacy. “No thanks, I have to get going, but thanks for the offer, and I also wanted to thank you for letting me spend all day with Christen”, she said with a smile. “It was really nice.”

“Well you’re most welcome, Tobin. I hope you two had fun together”, Stacy said.

“We did”, Tobin said. She smiled at Stacy and then noticed Jacob coming out the front door.

“Tee Tee”, Jacob said, holding out his hand.

“Hey Jacob”, Tobin said, squatting down. She took his hand with one hand and gently smoothed his hair with the other.

“Tee Tee have dinner”, Jacob said.

“Sorry Jacob, I have to go, but I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“No go”, Jacob said, shaking his head.

“Look, honey, let’s go get ready for dinner okay?” Stacy said to her grandson. She took Jacob by the hand. “Have a good night, Tobin. Chris – see you inside”, she said, then closed the front door.

“You can stay for dinner, if you want”, Christen said.

“Look, I’d love to, but, well…I already took you away from your family for the entire day. You should spend the rest of the day – well, what’s left of it – with them”, Tobin said.

Christen looked at Tobin. She’s sweet, Christen thought. Sweet and considerate, and thoughtful. “Well, okay”, she said, then took a step closer and put her arms around Tobin’s neck. “Thanks for a wonderful day, Tobie.”

Tobin leaned in and kissed Christen. “Thank you”, she said. She gave Christen one last kiss and then said, “I’ll call you soon?”

“Yeah, please do”, Christen said, and then gave Tobin a little wave as she walked into her house.

 

********

 

“So wait – you’ve been out twice with Tobin Heath now?” Megan said. She had just put Jacob to bed and had seen her mom off. Her mom lived about ten minutes away.

“Yeah, dinner last week and then surfing today. And then lunch. And then the cliffs.”

“Wow. So, what’s she like?”

“She’s like totally sweet. And thoughtful. And…I don’t know…not like I expected her to be at all.

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know, like some kind of Lothario, or something. But she’s not. And she was really nice to my mom, and Jacob loves her.”

‘Wait – she met your mom and your son? Jesus, how fast are you moving?”

“No not like that, she just met them this morning when she came over to pick me up to go surfing.” Christen paused for a moment and then said, “She’s just like, I don’t know, a normal person.”

“Ugh, don’t say that to me”, Megan groaned. “Don’t ruin my image of her. My hero can’t be a normal person. She must be a goal scoring, nutmegging, motorcycle racing, girl chasing bad-ass goddess, not some family woman who’s sweet and likes kids.”

“What’s wrong with that, Pinoe? And you like Jacob.”

“I do, but I’m not a soccer goddess. I’m an average schmuck.”

“Well, whatever, and you should be happy for me, that I’ve actually met someone after like a three-year dry spell of not meeting anyone.”

"And it's the hottest soccer player in the city. Who happens to be a total fox", Megan said. "So, how does it feel, to be playing for the other team?" she asked with a smirk.

“Look, I'm not even gonna respond to that right now, okay?" Christen said. Sometimes Pinoe could be too much, and at this point Christen really wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that she had now been on two dates with someone who was a woman, and she wanted to sort that out before she talked with Pinoe about it. "I’m, hanging up now, Pinoe.”

“Wait! Okay, look, you don't have to answer that, since I'm sure it's a lot to think about, but really I just wanna know - when are you hanging out with her again? ‘Cause I want to meet her.”

“Goodbye Pinoe”, Christen said, and hung up the phone, smiling and shaking her head. She put down her phone and sighed, then picked it back up. She went onto Youtube and searched Tobin Heath, and then played the first video that came up. It was a video of Tobin scoring a goal at a home game in Los Angeles. She rocketed the ball past the keeper into the net, then ran down the field, screaming and raising her arms in the air. 40,000 people screamed back and raised their arms in return salute. Her teammates crowded around her, smiles on their faces. Christen smiled at the video and then thought, who is this woman, and what does she see in me, a single mother who works in a financial office? Then her phone buzzed with a text. It was Tobin:

Tobin: Hey you, just wanted to say thanks for a wonderful day and goodnight. Thinking about you.

Christen smiled as she read the text. She started to text back and then stopped, suddenly thinking about their relationship and all of her feelings surrounding it. She was attracted to Tobin. She liked Tobin. But it was strange to be attracted to a woman this way. But she was. Her mind started spinning, so she did her best to shut it off, and instead, she reread Tobin’s text again, then smiled and then put her phone down and got up off the couch to get ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey you”, Tobin said as she picked up the phone. A little less than two weeks had passed since they had gone surfing together. Since then they had been out on a couple more dinner dates, a lunch date and another surfing date.

“Hey Tobie”, Christen said. She paused for a moment and then said, “So, I have something kind of ridiculous to ask, and you can feel free to say no if you want, and I won’t be offended.”

“Oooh, this sounds intriguing”, Tobin said playfully. “What is it?”

“So, Jacob’s 4th birthday party is this weekend. I’m having it at the house. Just a light lunch and cake thing. I wanted to see if you maybe want to come by.”

“I’d love to”, Tobin said without hesitation.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I mean, I’ll be like super busy, running around hosting this thing, so we won’t get to spend too much time toge-“

“Chris, I totally get it. It’s cool. And yes, I’d love to come by.”

“Really?" Christen said again.

“Yes, really”, Tobin said back again, and smiled at the excitement in Christen’s voice.

“Okay, it’s 11am on Sunday.”

“I’ll be there”, Tobin said. “I have practice in the morning so I may be a bit late but I’ll come by after.”

“Okay, no problem, awesome!” Christen said. “I’ll see you Sunday.”

“Okay. Bye, you”, Tobin said with a smile.

“Bye, Tobie.”

 

********

 

Tobin pulled up to the house, got out of her car, walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. It was almost noon. A moment later Christen answered.

“Hey Tobie”, Christen said with a smile.

“Hi-”, Tobin said, but was cut off by the sounds of commotion and multiple kids screaming in excitement. Apparently the party was already in full swing. She peeked her head in the door. “Is it safe to enter?”

“Not sure, maybe at your own risk”, Christen said, laughing lightly. She held the door open and Tobin stepped in. Twenty or so kids were running around the house. Half a dozen parents were standing around. A few of them stared at Tobin when she entered. “Most of the kids got dropped off. Their parents will be back in a couple hours. I mean, that’s what I would do if I had a chance at a couple hours of alone time. But anyway, we're gonna be outnumbered today”, Christen said as a group of kids ran past her.

Tobin smiled. “Looks that way”, she said. “Oh here - I brought Jacob a present”, she said, and handed it to Tobin.

“Oh my gosh, Tobin. That’s so sweet”, Christen said, smiling as she took the present from Christen.

“Well I hope it’s good”, Tobin said. “I wasn’t quite sure what to get a four-year-old. I had to ask around.” She paused for a moment and then said, “It’s Thomas the Tank Engine, something or other.”

“Awwww, Jacob loves Thomas”, Christen said. Then she stared at Tobin. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome”, Tobin said. “Thanks for inviting me today”. Tobin stared at Christen. They were less than six inches apart. Christen stared back but then looked around. “It’s okay, Chris. We don’t have to-“ Tobin said, but was cut off when Christen ducked in for a quick kiss.

Christen pulled back from the kiss. “Hi”, she breathed, then smiled nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Hi”, Tobin breathed back. She and Christen smiled at each other, and then someone called Christen from another room. “Sorry, um, I gotta go”, she said apologetically. She reached out and touched Tobin’s arm, then headed for the kitchen.

“Tobin!”

Tobin looked around and saw Stacy coming towards her.

“Hi Mrs. Press”, Tobin greeted her, then wondered if she had seen her and Christen kissing.

“Please, Tobin, call me Stacy”, Stacy said, and Tobin smiled.

“Quite a party”, Tobin said. There were streamers and balloons and a big hangy sign that said, “Happy 4th Birthday Jacob!”

“Yes it is. Chris decorated everything this morning”, Stacy said.

“Looks like it’s going to be a wild one”, Tobin said, watching the kids run around.

“Well, these parties are always a handful, but Chris is good at handling chaos. Comes with being a single mom.”

“I bet. Well, I’m here to help out if I can”, Tobin said.

“Thank you, Tobin. That’s so thoughtful of you”, Stacy said appreciatively.

 

********

 

“Hey hey”, Julie said as she entered the kitchen.

“Hey JJ”, Christen said, looking up from sorting goodie bags.

“How’s it going?” Julie asked.

“Mayhem, as always at these things.”

“I bet. Well let me know if I can help”, Julie said. Christen smiled at her. “Here, this is for Jacob”, Julie said, handing Christen a present.

“Thank you, you’re awesome”, Christen said and smiled, taking the present and setting it down on the kitchen table.

“So, where’s the birthday boy?” Julie asked.

“Around here somewhere”, Christen said, organizing silverware. She paused for a moment and then looked up. “By the way, Tobin is here.”

“Wait, what? Seriously?” Julie said. “Where?”

“Not sure. I left her with my mom when I came into here, like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Wow. Well that’s cool she’s here”, Julie said, then asked, “Is Pinoe coming?”

“No, I didn’t invite her. She doesn’t usually come to these things – you know that, she’s not as close to Jacob as you are. And, honesty, I didn’t want her to freak out, seeing Tobin here and all. There’s already enough freaking out going on today”, Christen said, as another burst of giddy children screams came from the living room.

“Well, I’ll try to contain myself”, Julie said with a light laugh.

“I know. I’m not worried about you”, Christen said, smiling. “You’re not as big of a fangirl as Pinoe is. That’s why I figured it would be safe to invite you. Plus Jacob’s birthday wouldn’t be complete without his Auntie JJ.”

Julie smiled. Christen smiled back and then went into the fridge. “Shit, we’re out of fruit punch”, she said.

“Here, I’ll go get some”, Julie said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, totally.”

Thank you”, Christen said.

“No problem, I’ll be back in a few minutes”, Julie said as she started to head out.

“Hey JJ, can you send my mom in here before you leave?”

“Sure thing”, Julie said, then left the room. A minute later Stacy entered the kitchen to see Christen frantically trying to organize cake, plates, goodie bags, cups, silverware, and water.

“Here, I can help you out”, Stacy said.

“Can you just grab…I don’t know, something”, Christen said, harried. “I just need a few minutes to get lunch and cake out, but my God, kids are running around everywhere.” She had asked one of the other parents to organize a game or something, but apparently that had fallen through, and now the parents were standing around drinking cocktails while the kids were running around the house. At least they’re occupied, Christen thought, but the constant screaming of twenty kids was starting to grate on her. She was silent for a moment as she organized and then said, “Mom, where’s Tobin?”

“I don’t know. I left her in the living room when JJ told me she had to run to the store and that you needed help in here.”

“Well, I hope she’s okay out there, by herself”, Christen said. “I hope she’s not regretting coming to this.”

“I’m sure she’s fine, honey”, Stacy said. She paused for a moment and then said, ”I like her, Chris.”

Christen looked up from her prep. “I do too, Mom”, she said and smiled slightly.

“So, what’s the deal?” Stacy started in. Right before she had said hello to Tobin today, she had looked over and saw her daughter pulling away from Tobin, as if the two of them had just kissed. Two weeks ago, when the two of them had returned from surfing, when she had opened the front door, she had felt like she had interrupted some kind of intimate moment then as well. “Is she like, a friend, or, I mean, are you two-“

“Mom, I don’t know”, Christen said, cutting her off.

“Well, I’m just wondering, honey. So is it like-“

“Mom, I don’t know. Look, I like her, maybe more than a friend, possibly, but-“

“But she’s a-“

“Yes, Mom, she’s a woman, I’m aware of that”, Christen said, grabbing a stack of plates. “And, I don’t know what that means, or if it means anything…”

“Well, it’s got to feel a bit strange-“

“Yeah, I don’t know, Mom”, Christen said, as she went to pick up the cake. She was getting irritated. Right now she just needed her mother's help with getting the food out so the kids could eat, not her mother questioning her about the new romance in her life.

“Well, I’m just saying, I mean, you haven't been with anyone since Brian left, and she is a woman, and you've never been with a woman, right? So maybe this is just some kind of-“

“Mom! I don’t want to talk about this right now, okay, please?” Christen said loudly, holding plates in one hand, trying to pick up the cake and a knife with the other. “Can you just grab something?”

“Christen, honey, don’t get upset, I was just asking. Look, she seems very sweet”, Stacy said. She smiled at her daughter and then went to take the cake from her.

“Mom, I got this, just…grab the napkins or something.”

Stacy nodded. She grabbed the napkins and some silverware, and then said, “Chris, do you hear that?”

“Hear what, Mom?” Christen said, still irritated.

“Nothing”, Stacy said. “It’s quiet.”

Christen paused and looked up. “Yeah, huh, it is quiet. What happened? And where did everyone go?” she said. She looked around for a moment and then heard Jacob laugh from the backyard. She looked out to where her son’s voice came from and saw Tobin with the twenty kids. She had made the backyard into a mini soccer field with two chairs at each end of the yard as goal posts. She had her arms gently around Jacob from behind and was lightly tickling him as she laughed into the back of his head. Jacob was laughing, trying to get away, and then Tobin let him go and he ran off to join the other kids who were all chasing after the ball. Tobin watched them for a moment, a big smile on her face, and then looked towards the kitchen window to see Christen and her mom staring at her. She waved at them, still smiling, and Christen and Stacy waved back, slight looks of amazement on their faces.

“Well, she certainly knows how to entertain a group of kids”, Stacy said, a smile of approval on her face.

“Yeah, she does”, Christen said. Or 40,000 people apparently, she thought, thinking about the video of Tobin scoring a goal. Or just me, she thought, and smiled to herself.

 

********

 

Julie entered the front door with two jugs of fruit punch and a bag of ice. She was passing through the living room on her way to the kitchen when she looked out the back window and saw Tobin organizing the kids into what looked to be a soccer game. She stopped and watched for a moment, then she heard movement behind her. A young mother and a child who was probably a friend of Jacob’s were coming in the front door.

“Sorry we’re late”, the mother said to Julie and the few other parents in the room. “Where are all the kids?”

“Out back playing soccer”, Julie answered.

The mother smiled at Julie and then looked out back. “Oh my God – is that Tobin Heath?”

“It sure is”, said one of the parents, a man who looked to be about thirty.

“Wow! Look, Jenna. Ms. Press got Tobin Heath to come to Jacob’s birthday party!” the mother said to her daughter, then looked up at the other adults in the room. “Christen really went all out this year. Not sure how I’m going to top that for Jenna’s birthday party”, she said with a smile, then looked back down at her daughter. “Let’s go!” she said an excitedly hurried her daughter out to the back yard.

“I think she might have been more excited about Tobin Heath than her daughter”, Julie said to the other parents.

The man laughed. “Well, I have to admit, I’m a fan too. And you gotta hand it to Christen, she really did go all out. Brilliant planning, to have a soccer star organize a game for the kids."

“It’s great”, said another parent, a brunette woman about the same age. “But it’s a bit much, to get a celebrity to come to a kid’s birthday party, don’t you guys think? I mean, I know the whole 'rent-a-celeb' thing is the craze these days, but maybe for a graduation party or something, not for kids this young.”

“Yeah, she must have paid a fortune to have Heath make an appearance”, a third parent, another woman with blonde hair, said. "But, Christen's not...rich, or anything", she said, holding up her arms and gesturing around the cozy but modest living room.

“Maybe she just knows someone who knows Heath, maybe she was able to set it up that way”, the man ventured. “I think Christen’s mom is pretty well connected.”

“Well, however it happened, it’s pretty crazy that she’s here. I mean, what a treat for these kids! Tell you what – I never met a world famous athlete at any birthday party when I was a kid”, the brunette said, and the parents laughed together.

“I wonder if she’s cool”, the blonde said.

“I’ll bet she’s just here for the money”, the man said, and the others laughed politely. “I mean, what A-list athlete would choose to be at a kid’s birthday party?”

Julie looked at the three parents as they continued to talk. A small smile crept across her face. She was going to say, “One that likes the kid’s mother”, but then held it in. She figured that Christen probably wouldn’t want anyone knowing that she was newly seeing the hottest soccer star in the city, at least not just yet, so she kept that to herself and headed into the kitchen.

 

********

 

The party was winding down. It had lasted a bit longer than expected, and the guests were starting to clear out. Julie had left as well. Now it was just Christen, Stacy, Jacob, and Tobin.

“Here, I got that”, Tobin said, taking the cake pan from Stacy and scrubbing it before loading it into the dishwasher.

“Thank you, Tobin”, Stacy said and smiled.

“So, what’d you think?” Christen asked Tobin. “Pretty crazy, huh?”

Tobin laughed. It actually was pretty crazy. The soccer game she had orchestrated actually went on for about thirty minutes. While the kids played she got to talk with Julie and some of the parents. When they asked how she had ended up here Tobin had just said that she was a friend of the family’s. “It was fun”, she said, and smiled at Christen. Christen smiled back, put some glasses in the sink, and then brushed Tobin’s arm with her hand as she walked by to get some more dishes from the counter.

“Well, those kids will sleep well tonight”, Christen said, then looked over at Jacob, who was sitting nearby on the living room carpet in a heap of wrapping paper, examining all of his new toys.

“So, do you want to stay for dinner this time, Tobin?” Stacy asked.

“Mom – this is my house, and I’m capable of asking Tobin myself”, Christen said sharply.

“Um-“ Tobin started.

“Please, Tobie”, Christen said, touching Tobin’s arm. “You should stay.”

Tobin stared at her for a moment and then said, “Well, are you sure? I mean, I’d love to stay, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Christen smiled at Tobin and was about to say something when her mother interrupted. “Of course it’s not too much trouble, Tobin. We’re happy to have you”, Stacy said. Christen smiled at Tobin but then shot her mother a look for talking over her.

Jacob looked up from his wrapping paper nest. “Yay! Tee Tee stay for dinner!” he squealed and clapped his hands together excitedly.

 

********

 

They ordered Chinese food since Christen was tired from hosting and didn't feel like cooking. Tobin helped Stacy set the table while Christen got Jacob washed up for dinner. They sat around the table between the kitchen and the living room, the four of them.

“We used to have dinner here every Sunday, just like this, when Brian was around”, Stacy said, dishing out fried rice and orange chicken onto plates.

“Mom, we don’t need to bring up Brian”, Christen said. Then she looked at Tobin. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Chris, really”, Tobin said, and smiled at Christen and Stacy.

“So, Tobin, Chris tells me the two of you met at a bar, a few weeks ago?” Stacy asked.

“Uh, yeah”, Tobin said. She paused for a moment, unsure of what to say next, but Stacy was staring at her, so she continued. “I saw her, and I thought, ‘That is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen’, so I offered to buy her a drink.” Might as well just tell the truth, Tobin thought.

“Tobie…” Christen said, blushing a bit. 

“Well that’s very sweet of you to say, Tobin. But I’m hoping you were after more than just a drink and a quick fix”, Stacy said.

“Mom!” Christen said.

“Hey – absolutely. I wasn’t after that at all”, Tobin said. “Look, regardless of what people's impression of me may be, no small thanks to the media", Tobin said with a playful conspiratory wink, "I’m just a normal gal. I really just…wanted to get to know your daughter”, Tobin said, handling the question with the savvy of someone who is used to being on the receiving end of tough questions.

“Well that’s nice, Tobin. And you seem very sweet, and thoughtful. But you know, I just worry sometimes about Chris, with Brian leaving and all, and-“

“Mom, please, can we just enjoy a nice dinner, maybe talk about something else?” Christen said, weariness and exasperation in her voice.

“Chris – it’s cool”, Tobin said. She smiled at Christen and put her hand on Christen’s arm. Christen took a deep breath and smiled back a bit. “Look, I’m sure it hasn’t been the easiest”, Tobin said to the table, then focused on Stacy, “but I just want to say that the last thing I would ever dream of doing is contributing to any more hardship. I like your daughter, a lot, and I’m enjoying getting to know her”, Tobin said, smiling at Christen. “And her family”, Tobin then said, and smiled at Stacy and Jacob.

“Well, that’s very sweet of you, Tobin, and you seem very nice”, Stacy said, beaming her approval.

“Okay, thank you”, Christen said. “Now, can we talk about something else other than the hardship that Brian has caused this family, or Tobin taking Brian’s place, or whatever else you may be trying to get at, Mom, okay?”

“Well of course, dear. You know, I just worr-“ she said, but Christen put up her hand and Stacy stopped. She paused for a moment and then said, “So, Tobin, tell me all about soccer…”

 

********

 

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about banal topics. Tobin said she had a game tomorrow and invited the family to attend, offering free tickets that would have them seated in the friends and family section. Stacy shared stories about Christen’s childhood, and Jacob interjected with two or three words once in a while. He also made a mess of his dinner, with Christen lightly chiding him and Tobin giggling under her breath.

“It’s funny until you’re the one who has to clean it up”, Christen said, playfully glowering at Tobin.

“I’m happy to help clean, Chris”, Tobin said with a sweet smile, then looked at Jacob. “And it’s still funny”, she said conspiratorily and winked, and he smiled back and smashed another piece or orange chicken on the table.

After dinner Tobin did help clean up, and then Stacy left, leaving just Jacob, Christen, and Tobin.

“Okay buddy, time to get ready for bed”, Christen said to Jacob.

“Tee Tee bath and story”, Jacob said, looking at Tobin. Tobin looked at him and then at Christen.

“He wants you to help give him a bath and read him a story”, Christen said to Tobin with a smile, then turned to Jacob. “No, Mommy will do that, okay, buddy?”

“No, Chris – it’s fine. I can do it – both”, Tobin said.

“Tobie, really, you don’t have to”, Christen said, with an appreciative smile. “You’ve already endured a long day of entertaining screaming kids. You can go if you w-“

“No way”, Tobin said, walking over to Jacob.

“Wait – do you even know how to bathe a child?”

“I’m sure I can figure it out”, Tobin said, then turned to Jacob. “You’ll show me, right Jacob?”

“I show Tee Tee”, Jacob said, nodding his head.

“See, Chris? We got this”, Tobin said. She smiled back at Christen and then said, “C’mon Jacob, show me the way.” Jacob squealed in happiness and then took Tobin’s hand and started to lead her to the bathroom. Tobin looked back over her shoulder at Christen and whispered loudly, “You’ve got twenty minutes alone – enjoy it!”, then winked at Christen, turned around, and followed Jacob into the bathroom.

 

********

 

“He’ll be sleeping well tonight”, Christen said, as she and Tobin headed out of Jacob’s room. It was a little past 8pm.

“I bet”, Tobin said with a small laugh. "That was an action-packed day."

“Thanks for helping him with his bath and reading him his story”, Christen said. Tobin had read Jacob the new Thomas The Tank Engine story she had gotten him for his birthday. “Like I said, he loves Thomas”.

“No problem, anytime”, Tobin said. “I’m glad he liked the story.” She shut the door quietly, then looked at Christen and saw her rolling her neck.

“You okay, Chris?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah, just worn out”, Christen said.

Tobin stared at her for a moment and then said, “C’mere.” She took Christen by the hand and led her to the living room couch. She sat Christen down and then sat behind her and started to massage her neck and shoulders.

“Mmmmm…”, Christen said. “This feels like heaven.”

“Glad you like”, Tobin said. “You deserve it. That was a hell of a party today, and dinner on top of it.”

“You were so wonderful today, with the kids. Thank you”, Christen said.

“They were all great”, Tobin said. 

“And my Mom. You were wonderful with her, too”, Christen said.

“She’s great too.”

“Sorry about what she said at dinner. Sometimes she can be a bit…overbearing.”

Tobin laughed lightly. “She’s just being a mom, Chris. Mom’s just worry about their kids, right?”

“Right”, Christen said, “I know. Look, I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, like we’re expecting you to jump in and fill this huge void left behind by my deadbeat ex, or whatever. Especially since we’re just getting to know each othe-“

“Shhhh”, Tobin said, kissing the back of Christen’s neck. She stopped massaging Christen’s shoulders and wrapped her arms around Christen. “I don’t feel like that at all”, she said. She held Christen in her arms for a moment and then said, “Look, I’m just so glad that I’ve gotten to know you, and your wonderful family.”

Christen paused for a moment, then turned around in Tobin’s arms. She stared at Tobin and then leaned in and pressed her lips against Tobin’s. They stayed like that for a bit and then Christen opened the kiss and kissed Tobin hard. The two women stayed on the couch, kissing, hands moving, and then Christen’s hands went to the buttons on Tobin’s shirt.

“Chris…?” Tobin said. Up until now they had just kissed. A lot, but just kissed.

“Yeah?” Christen said back.

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked.

Christen stared at her and then said, “I want to.”

Tobin stared back at Christen and then took Christen’s hands in hers. “I just want you to be sure”, she said.

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment, eyes smoldering, and then kissed Tobin hard on the mouth. “I am sure”, she said, then grabbed Tobin by the hand and led Tobin to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The feeling of soft hair moving against her face woke Tobin from her slumber. She opened her eyes, then went to rub the sleep from them, but she couldn’t move her arm. She panicked for a moment in her sleepy state, thinking that she was in one of those weird sleeping-but-awake states where you’re awake but can’t move, but then realized that someone was laying on her arm. Christen. She was in Christen’s bed, at Christen’s house. She was laying on her back, naked. Christen, also naked, was half on top of her, one leg over Tobin’s mid-section, one arm over Tobin’s chest. Christen’s face was nuzzled into the crook of Tobin’s neck, and her hair was lightly splayed across Tobin’s face. Tobin laid there for a minute, thinking about last night, a small smile creeping across her face. Then she tilted her head down slightly and kissed Christen lightly on the top of her head, then gently started running her fingers through Christen’s hair.

“Mmmmmm…” Christen mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning, sleepy head”, Tobin whispered.

“Mmmmmm…” Christen mumbled again. “Good morning”, she said, then asked, “What time is it?”

Tobin looked around. Early morning sunlight was peeking through the blinds over the bedroom window. Then she looked over at the alarm clock on the bedstand. “It’s almost seven”, she said.

“Ugh”, Christen groaned. She needed to be at work by eight, and she still needed to get Jacob fed and ready, and then drop him off at daycare. She was just thinking about how she was going to pull that off, when the bedroom door opened, and in came Jacob, wide awake and ready for his breakfast. Tobin froze momentarily but quickly recovered and pulled the covers over her and Christen.

“Hi Mom, breakfast time”, he said, walking up to the bed and jumping up on Christen’s side.

“Hi buddy”, Christen said sleepily and gently ruffled his hair.

Jacob smiled, then looked at Tobin. “Hi Tee Tee.”

“Hi Jacob”, Tobin said with a smile.

Christen looked at Tobin. “Well, this is embarrassing”, she said with a smile.

Tobin looked back at Christen. “It’s okay, I don’t think he’s old enough to really understand what he just saw…right?” she asked, hopefully.

“I guess not”, Christen said, still kind of embarrassed.

“So then, no harm, no foul”, Tobin said with a smile. “Look, you go ahead, I’ll stay under the covers until you leave the room with him.”

Christen smiled and gave Tobin a quick kiss, then got out of bed, threw on a robe, and then grabbed Jacob by the hand. “C’mon buddy, let’s get some breakfast”, she said, then lead him out of the room. Tobin laid in the bed for another few minutes, then got up, put her clothes on, and then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Christen was in motion, making coffee and pouring Jacob a bowl of cereal.

“Hey you”, Christen said, smiling at Tobin as she walked in the kitchen. The morning sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, highlighting Christen’s hair, still mussed up from sleeping. She’s beautiful, Tobin thought, even after she just rolled out of bed.

“Hey”, Tobin said, smiling back.

“How do you like your coffee?”

“Cream and sugar, if you have it”, Tobin said.

Christen smiled, then fixed her a cup and handed it to her, then went back to pouring Jacob a glass of orange juice. “Sorry about the quick wakeup”, she said. “Mondays are always a rush. And I’m late today, too. Usually I wake up around six, but, well, somebody kept me up late last night…” Christen smiled at Tobin, thinking about their night together last night, their first time together.

“Mmmm hmmmm…”, Tobin said and raised her eyebrows. “Hey, can I help with anything?”

“No, I-I got it”, Christen said, quickly taking a drink of her own coffee and then rummaging in the fridge, pulling out a yogurt to go for her own breakfast.

Tobin watched her for a moment, then said, “Chris – are you sure I can’t help with anything? I mean, you look…harried, trying to get everything ready.”

Christen looked at Tobin and smiled. “No, I’m fine, thank you. I just”, she paused, looking around, “I’ just don’t know how I’m going to get Jacob to daycare and then get to work on time.” She looked at Jacob. He was picking up pieces of his cereal with his spoon and then dropping them back into the bowl, making the milk splash. “Jacob, please – don’t play with your food, just eat, okay?” Christen said, slight exasperation in her voice.

Tobin looked at Jacob and then looked at Christen. It must be hard, she thought, doing everything by herself. She watched the two of them for another moment and then said, “Hey Chris – why don’t I just take Jacob to daycare today?”

Christen paused. “Oh, Tobie. No - I mean, thank you, that’s so sweet, but you don’t have to-”

“Chris – it’s fine”, Tobin said. “I can totally take him. Just tell me where it is.”

Christen stared at Tobin. “Are you sure?” She really didn’t want to put Tobin out, but it would be a big help.

“Totally. I don’t have anything to do until later. I just need to be at the stadium by five. Game starts at seven.”

“Okay”, Christen said, then thought for a moment. “I mean, is that okay…? Like, you, being seen out in public like that…?

Tobin looked at her and then laughed a bit. “Chris, of course. You know, I do go out in public sometimes. I’m just a normal person", she said with a smile.

“Well, I know, but still…”

“Well, I mean, I may need to assemble my entourage first”, Tobin joked, then laughed again. 

“Whatever”, Christen said playfully. Tobin smiled at her, and then Christen said, “Well, if you don’t mind, that would be such a huge help.”

“Seriously – it’s no problem, Chris”, Tobin said. She smiled at Christen, and then said. “Speaking of game, do you want tickets for you and Jacob for my game tonight? It’s the division championship game. Should be a good one. I can call my agent and tell him to put tickets for you at will call. You can just pick them up when you arrive. And your mom, too, if you want.”

Christen stared at Tobin. Who was this woman, she thought, a superstar athlete, who for some reason liked her, and was offering to drive her son to school and give her free tickets to a big game, tickets that others probably paid a hundred bucks a piece for? “I don’t know, Tobie. I mean, you’re already doing so much, dropping him off at dayca-”

“Oh c’mon”, Tobin said, with a smile. "It'll be fun." She walked up to Christen and put her hands on Christen’s arms. “My treat, really. You do so much…I just…I would love to have you and Jacob there.”

Christen stared at Tobin, thinking. They would have to go right after she got off work and picked up Jacob from daycare. It would be a long day, but she did want to see Tobin play, and what a treat that would be for Jacob. “Okay, Let’s just say me and Jacob, we’ll leave my mom out for tonight.” She smiled at Tobin. “Thank you”, she said.

“Really!?” Tobin said, excitedly. "You really want to go?"

“Yes, really. It’ll be great”, Christen said. 

“Alrighty then”, Tobin said. “I’ll call my agent, and put tickets at will call for you guys.” She smiled but then paused for a moment and then said, “One thing, though: I will be kind of busy, I mean, I won’t be able to really hang out the whole time even when I’m not playing, but I’ll still have time, you know, like after the game to-”

“Yeah, I get it”, Christen said, smiling, and thinking about how she told Tobin the same thing just a few days ago, about being busy, when she invited Tobin to Jacob’s birthday party. But I was just entertaining twenty kids and six parents, she thought. You’ll be playing in front of 30,000 people. “I’m still in”, Christen said. “Well, _we’re in_ ”, she said, looking at Jacob, who was finally eating his cereal..

“Awesome”, Tobin said. “Thank you, in advance, for coming.”

“Well, thank _you_ for the tickets, and for dropping him off at school today.”

“You are most welcome”, Tobin said. She stared at Christen and smiled. Christen smiled back, and then Tobin went in for a kiss, but stopped when she remembered that Jacob was right there at the table. She looked over, but then Christen put her hands gently on Tobin’s cheeks and turned her head back, then planted a tender kiss on Tobin’s lips.

“It’s okay”, Christen said as she pulled back. “I mean, I guess he saw us in bed, naked, and that didn’t seem to faze him, so, what’s kissing in front of him?”

“I guess so”, Tobin said. “I mean, as long as it’s okay with you.”

“It’s okay with me”, Christen said. She smiled at Tobin and then leaned in for one more kiss. “Okay, I have to jump in the shower”, she said. She squeezed Tobin’s hands and then bent down to kiss her son. “Hey buddy, I have to go now”, she said. “Tee Tee will take you to school today.”

“Yay! Tee Tee take me!” Jacob said, excitedly, and Tobin laughed out loud.

 

********

 

Tobin pulled up to Jacob’s preschool. It was just before eight. She parked the car and then got out, walked around, opened Jacob’s door for him, and helped him out of the car. “Okay, Jacob, let’s get you inside”, she said. Jacob smiled and took Tobin’s hand, and they walked up to the front door of the school and went in. A couple of parents who were on their way out from dropping off their kids stopped in their tracks and stared at her. Tobin spotted the receptionist, who was typing intently on her computer, and walked over.

“Excuse me, I’m here to drop off Jacob Press”, Tobin said.

“Uh sure”, the receptionist said as she finished typing, then looked up. “Right over ther-” she started to say, but then stopped, mouth open, when she recognized Tobin. “Oh my God – Tobin Heath!”

Tobin smiled. “Yup, that’s me.”

“I-I-I’m sorry. I’m just…I’m a big fan”, the receptionist said, wide-eyed.

“Well thank you”, Tobin said, cheerfully.

“Are you here for Show and Tell Day?”

“Excuse me?”

“Show and Tell Day”, the receptionist said. “It’s when we have a celebrity in to talk with the kids about what they do. Aren’t you doing that today? I mean, if not, then why are you here?”

“Um…” Tobin said, but before she could say that she was just dropping Jacob off, a woman appeared in front of her.

“Tobin Heath! Hi! Welcome to the school. I’m Erin Lanegan, the director.” She stuck out a hand.

Tobin let go of Jacob’s hand and then shook the directors. “Nice to meet you”, she said. Jacob clung to Tobin’s leg.

“Hi Jacob”, Erin said, then looked back at Tobin. “So, are you here for Show And Tell Day?” she asked, then looked at the receptionist. “Julie, this is wonderful!”

“Actually, I’m just here to drop off Jacob”, Tobin said. She paused and then added, “I’m a…friend of his mother.”

“Oh”, Erin said, disappointment in her voice. “Well, that’s too bad. I mean, I’m sure the kids would love to have you sit in the class for a bit”, she said. Then she smiled and said, “And the staff too, if I’m to be honest. You’ve got a lot of fans here.”

Tobin smiled and then looked around. She saw a few other men and women who looked to be either parents or teachers stopping to stare at her. “I, uh…”

“Look, I’m sorry to bother you”, Erin said. “It’s just that…well, you’d be the biggest celebrity we’ve ever had here.”

“Tee Tee stay!” Jacob said, still clinging to Tobin’s leg.

Tobin looked down at him, then looked at Erin. She hadn’t planned on doing anything more than dropping Jacob off at school and then going home to rest, but as she looked down at Jacob again, who was smiling and still clinging to her leg, she thought, why not? It was early. Plenty of time to stay for a few minutes and then go home, get some rest, and then get to the stadium. She looked back at Erin and smiled. “Sure, I can stay for a few minutes”, she said with a smile.

 

********

 

Tobin left an hour later. She had given her impromptu Show And Tell presentation in the main play area. The whole preschool had attended. Erin was practically glowing when she introduced Tobin, gushing about what a pleasant surprise it was to have Tobin there. Tobin spent fifteen minutes talking about herself and soccer, then another fifteen minutes answering questions, mostly from the staff, which was made up largely of twenty-somethings just out of college. Then she put on a ball skills display for another five minutes, and then spoke with staff members as the kids played. Many were surprised to hear that she was ‘friends’ with Christen, and when prompted on the connection, Tobin kept it vague, since she wasn’t sure if Christen wanted everyone to know about their relationship. She left the school and called Christen to let her know that she had dropped Jacob off, and that she had given a small impromptu presentation at the school. Christen laughed a bit as she imagined how that had come about, and then she thanked Tobin for dropping off Jacob. Tobin wished her a good day, then drove home and collapsed on her couch for a nap.

 

********

 

“You’re smiling”, Alex said.

“What?” Tobin said back. They were in the locker room, getting ready to take the field.

“You’re smiling”, Alex said again.

“No I’m not”, Tobin said. She stared at Alex. She had been thinking about the fact that Christen and Jacob were going to be here tonight. So yeah, maybe she had been smiling. “Well, whatever.”

“Well…?”

“Well, what?”

“What are you smiling about?” Alex asked. When Tobin didn’t say anything, she asked, “Is she going to be here tonight?”

“Is 'who' going to be here tonight”, Kelley said as she walked up.

“That girl, the one Tobin went out to dinner with”, Alex said.

“She’s going to be here tonight?” Kelley asked, excitedly.

“Okay, guys, Jesus, chill”, Tobin said. She finished lacing up her shoes and then looked at her two friends. “Yes, she’s going to be here tonight.”

“I thought so!” Alex said. “I knew that was the reason for that shit-eating grin.” She laughed, and Tobin lightly pushed her.

“Where’s she at?” Kelley asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

“In the family and friends section.” Tobin said.

“Ooooh, maybe she’ll run into the wife”, Kelley said, smiling.

“She bringing her kid?” Alex asked.

“Yes”, Tobin said.

“Tobin Heath, the family woman”, Kelley joked.

“Whatever guys”, Tobin said.

“So, no more picking up chicks at the bars, huh?” Alex teased. Tobin was silent, so Alex said, “Oh c’mon, I’m just teasing.”

“I know, but…” Tobin trailed off, thinking.

“But what?” Kelley asked. She stared at Tobin. “Hey, look, Alex was just playing, Tobes”, she said.

“But for reals…does this really mean that maybe you’re, you know…like…settling down?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know”, Tobin said.

“Well, do you like her?” Kelley asked.

Tobin looked at Kelley and then at Alex. “I do. I like her, guys. And I like her son, too.”

“Wow”, Kelley said. “Well that’s awesome! I mean, if you’re happy, then that’s great!”

“Yeah, we’re happy for you”, Alex said with a smile. “But it is weird, though, to think that the great Tobin Heath may actually be done sleeping around.”

“Yeah maybe”, Tobin said. She paused for a moment and then said, “You know, it _is_ weird. I mean, I used to do that, all the time, it was the only thing I knew, but since I met Christen, it’s been like…I don’t know. I just haven’t felt the desire to do that anymore. I mean, like, I haven’t even thought about that since I met her.” She paused and then said, “Maybe the reason I slept around is because I never found the right one, one worth sticking with. Now that I’ve met Christen…”

“You’re in love!” Kelley squealed and cupped Tobin’s cheeks. Alex laughed.

“Okay guys, enough”, Tobin said, not wanting to get into her thoughts on life changing for her. “Can we focus right now? We’ve got a game to win, and I’ll be damned if we lose the division championship to the frickin’ Red Stars on our home turf.”

“Alright Romeo”, Alex quipped. “Lead us to victory!” Tobin glared at her playfully and then headed out of the locker room, the sound of Kelley's laughter ringing behind her.

 

********

 

After she got off work Christen picked up Jacob from daycare. She noticed quite a few stares when she arrived, and Director Erin came out of her office to greet her and gush some more about Tobin’s appearance earlier. Christen smiled politely, then she and Jacob left and drove to the stadium. Christen parked the car and walked up to will call. She gave her name, and the booth attendant radioed someone and then gave her two tickets. She took them and then went through the main entrance to the stadium, and was met by a man in a sharp suit.

“Christen Press?” the man said.

“Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Rick Schaefer. I’m Tobin Heath’s agent”, he said, smiling, and stuck out a hand.

“Hi”, Christen said, shaking it. “Thanks for the tickets.”

“You bet”, he said. “Tobin asked me to get you seated, so c’mon and follow me.” He turned around, and Christen and Jacob followed him into the stadium.

“Wow”, Jacob said, looking around. This was his first time ever in a stadium. Christen looked at him and smiled at the look of wonder on his face, then looked around herself and smiled a bit in awe. The stadium was packed, and it had been a long time since she herself had been to any kind of game. Then she turned back to Rick, who was looking back at them and smiling. He held out his arm, and led them down past the mezzanine seats and into the seats closest to the field.

“Here we go”, Rick said. “This is the family and friends section.” Christen and Jacob took their seats and looked around. They were right on the sidelines, a few feet up, near midfield.

“Wow…” Jacob said, looking around. He had never seen so many people, and his four year old mind was working overtime to process it all.

“This is so neat, isn’t it buddy?” Christen said, smiling at her son

“Here you guys go”, Rick said, handing them a couple hot dogs and a couple bottles of water.

Christen looked at Rick. “Thank you so much”, she said, then looked around then looked around the section. She noticed a few of the other folks in the section staring at her, and she was pretty sure they were trying to figure out who they were, the new face in a business suit and heels and a small child who were getting the first class treatment from Tobin Heath’s agent.

“You bet”, Rick said with a smile. “You guys enjoy the game. I’ll be sitting right up there”, he said, pointing a few rows up. “If you need anything, just let me know.” Tobin had asked Rick to keep an eye on Christen and Jacob, and seeing how Tobin was Rick’s biggest athlete, he was more than happy to oblige.

“Okay, thanks again”, Christen said. Rick smiled and took his leave, and then Christen turned to Jacob. “Hey buddy, you want a hot dog?”

“Yay! Hot dog” Jacob said, excitedly. Christen took it out of the foil packaging and handed it to him. Rick giving them hot dogs had worked out nice, she thought, especially since they had come right from daycare and work, and Christen hadn’t packed a dinner. She had planned on just buying food at the stadium, but it was like Tobin had thought of everything. She’s so thoughtful, Christen thought, a smile crossing her lips. Her thoughts trailed off into thinking about Tobin, who this woman was and how she had come into her and her son’s life, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Excuse me, do you mind if I slide in here?”

Christen looked up and saw a tall, stunning brunette with intense eyes and a strong jawline looking at her. She was wearing a stylish tan leather jacket, tight dark jeans and black leather boots. A huge diamond engagement ring and diamond encrusted wedding band adorned her ring finger. Christen smiled. “Sure, of course”, she said. She tucked her legs and the brunette scooted by, then sat down next to them.

“Hope O’Hara”, the woman said, then stuck out her hand.

“Uh, Christen Press”, Christen said, surprised that the woman was introducing herself. She had a somewhat intimidating (albeit beautiful) look but a surprisingly gentle voice. Christen shook Hope’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Hope. And this is my son Jacob”, she said. Jacob waved at Hope, chewing on his hot dog.

Hope smiled at Jacob. “Hello, Jacob”, she said, then turned back to Christen. “I haven’t seen you here before”, Hope said, gesturing around the friends and family section.

“Um…this is our first time”, Christen said. “We don’t really…um…follow soccer.” She paused and then added, “Tobin Heath invited us.”

“Ah yes, Nutmeg”, Hope said with a smile. Christen stared at her, so Hope said, “Nutmeg - It’s a soccer term. It’s when you kick the ball between your opponent’s legs. Tobin is famous for that move, so people call her ‘Nutmeg’ as a nickname”. She stared at Christen who looked clueless, and then she smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I didn’t know anything about this game until I met my wife, Kelley. She plays on the team too. She paused for a moment and then said, “So, are you Tobin’s girlfriend?”

Christen smiled nervously at Hope. “I, um…well, we’re uhhh…” Christen drifted off, trying to figure out what to say, when the crowd rose to their feet and roared.

“Here they come”, Hope said, smiling and rising to her feet.

Christen smiled back, relieved that she was saved from having to try to explain to this woman she had just met what her relationship with Tobin was. “C’mon, buddy!” Christen said excitedly to Jacob, rising to her feet and then picking up Jacob so he could stand on the bench.

“Tee Tee!” Jacob squealed and pointed, as he saw Tobin leading the Tritons onto the field.

“Tee Tee?” Hope asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s what Jacob calls Tobin”, Christen said, then smiled nervously again, as she thought about how intimate that sounded.

“I see”, Hope said, nodding. “Seems like girlfriend to me.” She smiled and winked at Christen, and then cheered along with the crowd.

 

********

 

The whistle blew. The match was over. The Tritons had beaten the Red Stars 2-1, winning the division and preserving their top position in the league. Tobin had scored one goal and had one assist to Alex, who had scored the other goal. She raised her hands in victory and the crowd went nuts. Then she walked around the field, shaking hands with the Red Stars players. She embraced Red Stars captain Alyssa Naeher, and then walked around the perimeter of the field, waving at the crowd. 30,000 cheered in salute. Cameras followed her everywhere, trying to get footage or a soundbite. She gave a couple quick on-field interviews and then headed over towards the family and friends section. She waved to the familiar faces of the families of her teammates, and then spotted Christen, who was holding up Jacob so he could see over the railing.

“Tee Tee!” Jacob screamed.

“Hi Jacob!”, Tobin shouted back over the roar of the crowd. Then she looked at Christen. “Hey you!”, she shouted.

“Hey Tobie!” Christen shouted back. “Great game!”

“Thanks!” Tobin said. “Did you enjoy it?” She smiled at Christen, who smiled back and nodded, and then Tobin looked at Jacob, who was holding out this hands. She took Jacob’s hands in her own and then looked at Christen. “May I...bring him onto the field?” Tobin asked.

“Ummm…is that okay?” Christen asked back.

“Of course it is”, Tobin said, then gestured with her arms. “Look.”

Christen looked around. Other players were bringing kids onto the field. She looked at Tobin. “Are you sure…?”

“Yes, Chris, I’m sure”, Tobin laughed. “Unless you don’t want to-”

“No, of course”, Christen said. She smiled at Tobin and then said to Jacob, “Hey buddy, do you want to go onto the field?”

“Yeah!” Jacob said, wriggling in Christen’s arms. Christen smiled and then lifted him up over the railing and gave him to Tobin. Tobin took him and then placed him on the ground, holding his hand. Jacob smiled and ran around, Tobin holding him tight. Cameras followed them as they ran in a small circle for a minute. Then Tobin picked Jacob up and handed him back to Christen.

“Thanks, Chris”, Tobin said.

“Oh my God, no, thank _you_!” Christen said back, then looked at Jacob as she put him down. “What’d you think, buddy? Was that fun?”

“Yeah! I want to go back there with Tee Tee!” Jacob said, pointing to the field, pure joy on his face.

Christen laughed and then turned back to Tobin. “I think he had fun”, she said.

“And you?” Tobin asked, flashing her charming smile. “Did you have fun?”

Christen stared at Tobin. She’s amazing, Christen thought. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but she was aware that cameras were everywhere. She stared at Tobin, mind spinning, weighing her desire to kiss Tobin against the amount of press that were present. Then Tobin looked up at her, still smiling, and mouthed, “Hi”, and in that moment, Christen’s body just took over and went into motion. She leaned over the railing, grabbed Tobin’s face with her hands and planted a long kiss on Tobin’s lips. The crowd ooooo’d and ahhhhh’d, and then cameras started flashing and reporters started talking into microphones and firing off questions. Christen broke the kiss, her eyes locked on Tobin’s, half of her attention there, but her mind was racing, thinking about the cameras around her.

 

********

 

After the game, Tobin went to the locker room to change and then give a few post-game interviews. Rick took Christen and Jacob to the VIP lounge to wait for Tobin to finish, barring the press from entering. Then the three of them left the stadium, Tobin following Christen and Jacob back to their house. Tobin and Christen put Jacob to bed, and Christen made Tobin a quick sandwich to eat. Then the two women got undressed and crawled into Christen’s bed.

“Hey”, Tobin said, as they laid in the near darkness.

“Hey”, Christen said back.

“So did you and Jacob have a good time?”

“Yeah. Jacob really enjoyed it. And I enjoyed it too.”

Tobin smiled in the darkness. “The game or the kiss?” she asked lightly.

“Both”, Christen laughed softly.

“Well, you may be on the internet tomorrow.”

“I know”, Christen said, with a smile and a sigh.

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“Well, I guess, but…I don’t know, you smiled at me and my body just, like, took over.” Tobin smiled at her, and Christen smiled back. She was silent and then said, “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How come you never really told me about your games before? I mean, you play like every week, right?”

“I guess I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to go. And I wanted you to like me for me, not because I am some soccer star or anything”, Tobin said.

“Well, you are a star.”

“Well, judging by how many cameras saw us kiss at the game, we’re both gonna be stars now.” Christen laughed softly and groaned, and then Tobin said, “Look, I’m just a girl who likes another girl. You”, she said, and leaned in for a kiss and pressed her body against Christen’s.

 

********

 

Christen laid on her side, eyes open. Tobin was behind her, rhythmically breathing in her sleep, arm around Christen’s stomach, head buried into the back of Christen’s neck. Christen was awake, mind spinning. What is happening? She thought. I’m falling for this woman. She’s beautiful, and kind, and caring. She’s wonderful with my son, and my son loves her. But things are happening so fast. And things different than any kind of life I would have ever thought I would be living. Then she thought about the fact that when she woke up tomorrow there is a chance that pictures of her kissing Tobin would be all over the internet, and her heart skipped a beat. They probably already were, she thought, and as much as she liked Tobin, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for so much attention. She exhaled, then closed her eyes and laid there, thoughts spinning as she tried to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Christen woke up to her phone vibrating. She opened her eyes, grabbed her phone and looked at it. It was Julie.

 

Julie: Dude…

 

Christen exhaled and sat up. It was just after 6am. She stretched and then yawned. She hadn’t slept well last night. She had been thinking about the kiss she had shared with Tobin, and how it might spread on social media, and how that might impact her, and possibly Jacob. She had hoped that maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, since the last time someone had taken a picture of them, on their first date, following the initial posting things had pretty much gone nowhere. But judging by the text from Julie, this might not be the case. In fact, Christen thought, I might be all over the internet by now.

Christen looked at the text again, then ignored it and looked over. Tobin was still asleep. I really do like her, Christen thought. I’m falling for her. Falling hard. And I don’t care that she’s a star athlete. She’s sweet to me. She’s sweet to my son. She’s nice to my mom. My friends seem to like her, if not outright worship her in some cases. Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then bent down and kissed her on the head, then got out of bed. She took a shower and then got Jacob up and fed and ready for school, then got ready for work. When she came back into the bedroom, Tobin was stirring.

“Good morning, sleepy head”, Christen said.

“Hey you”, Tobin said. Christen leaned over the bed and gave Tobin a kiss. “Do you want me to take Jacob to school today?” Tobin asked.

“No, thanks, I got it today”, Christen said.

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked. “I can be ready in like five minutes.”

“I’m sure”, Christen said. “You played a big game last night”, she said. “You just relax. Stay as long as you want. There’s coffee already made. I’ll leave the maker on. Just turn it off and lock the inside door knob when you leave.”

“Okay, thanks”, Tobin said. She smiled and then reached up, cupped Christen’s cheeks and guided her down for another kiss.

“And brush your teeth”, Christen said as she pulled back, then laughed lightly.

“Whatever”, Tobin said, but laughed back.

“You can use my toothbrush. I don’t care”, Christen said. She stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “I gotta go. Talk tonight?”

“Yeah, for sure”, Tobin said, then sat up and gave Christen one more kiss. “Bye you”, she said.

“Bye”, Christen said back, and then left.

 

********

 

Christen walked into Jacob’s school with Jacob holding her hand. She noticed that an inordinate amount of staff and parents were staring at her. Some were whispering to each other as she walked by. She dropped Jacob off at his classroom and turned to leave, when Erin the director came out of her office and stopped her.

“Good morning Christen!” Erin said cheerfully.

“Uh, good morning, Erin”, Christen said. She usually did not talk with Erin.

“I just wanted to say “Have a great day’”, she said.

“Uh, thanks…you too”, Christen said.

“Thank you, I will. And just let us know anytime if you need anything from us, okay?” Erin said enthusiastically.

“Okay…I will, thanks”, Christen said and turned to leave.

“Say hi to Tobin for us!” Julie the receptionist called out after her.

“Uh…okay, I will, thanks”, Christen said, then walked out the door. Apparently some kind of news was getting around. She kind of wanted to know but honestly she was afraid to look. She got in her car and drove to her office. Again, she noticed that an unusually large amount of people were staring at her. She headed right for her desk and sat down.

“Quite a game last night.”

Christen looked up. It was her co-worker, Rose. Christen didn’t have anyone in the office she would consider a good friend, but she was friendly with Rose.

“Uh, yeah”, Christen said. “It was my first time going.”

“Quite a first time”, Rose said. Then she smiled and lowered her voice. “I had no idea you were with Tobin Heath!” she said in a low but excited voice.

“Uh…yeah…it’s…kind of new”, Christen said.

“I mean…wow”, Rose said. “How did you guys meet?”

“At a bar”, Christen said. She looked at Rose and then said, “I’m sorry, Rose, I need to get going on some reports…”

“Oh yeah, sorry, totally didn’t mean to barge in on you. I guess I just…I don’t know…I would have never guessed that you and Tobin Heath…” Christen looked up and smiled politely. “Okay, I’m gonna go now”, Rose said. “I mean, but wow, though…you go, girl”, she said, then left. Christen started in on reports when her supervisor, Abigail came by.

“Hey Christen, how are those reports coming along?” Abigail asked.

“Good, I’ll be done by noon”, Christen said.

“Great thanks, just drop them on my desk when you’re done”, Abigail said. Then she paused and said, “Great game last night.”

“Oh, yeah”, Christen said. She smiled slightly and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“I had no idea you and Tobin Heath were…together?” Abigail let it hang.

“Um, yeah, we’re…seeing each other, I guess”, Christen said.

“Wow. Well, that’s… amazing, I guess. I mean, I don’t know anyone else who is dating a famous person. And, I mean…” she spread her hands.

“I know, me of all people, huh? A single mom who works as an actuary at a financial consulting firm”, Christen said and smiled.

“Hey, I’m not sayin’…I’m just sayin’…” Abigail said. She smiled and then said, “Well, I think it’s great.”

“Thanks Abigail”, Christen said. “I’ll have those reports to you by noon.” Abigail smiled and then left. Christen finished one report and was about to start in on another when she paused, and then typed in Tobin Heath on Google. She took a deep breath and then pressed enter, and there it was. Images and videos of her, Jacob and Tobin from last night.

 

“Tobin Heath and Fan Share Kiss”

“Who Is Tobin Heath’s Woman?”

“Tobin Heath Has A Son?”

 

And on and on it went. Maybe that hadn’t been such a good idea, to kiss Tobin at the game like that, with all of those cameras around, but she hadn’t been able to help herself. The way Tobin looked, hot and slick from playing, glowing from the victory, and then the way she had taken Jacob onto the field, and then had looked at Christen, asking her if she had enjoyed the game. At that point my body just kind of took over, Christen thought. And then she thought, why shouldn’t it have? Why can’t I enjoy this…relationship…whatever it is, with this other person? I’ve been single for three years. I can enjoy this if I want, and I’m not going to let the fact that she’s a famous person get in the way.

Christen worked for another couple of hours and delivered her reports to Abby. At noon she was about to go to lunch when office services came to her desk.

“Delivery for you”, the clerk said. A few people looked over.

“What is this?” Christen said.

“It looks like flowers and…Chinese food”, the clerk said. He set down a small bouquet of roses and a carton of orange chicken and fried rice. Christen stared at it and gasped. More people looked over.

“Enjoy”, the clerk said, with a smile, then walked away to continue his deliveries. Christen looked at the carton of food, then looked at the flowers. She smelled them, then noticed a card. She opened it up.

 

Hi you, hope you are having  
a great day. Thinking about  
you.

T

 

Christen smiled, then looked up. People were staring, but she kept smiling. She smelled the roses one more time, then set them down, picked up her lunch and went into the break room to eat.

 

********

 

The clock read 5:30pm. Christen shut down her computer and packed up her purse. She walked out of the office and took the elevator down to the lobby. The door opened and she went to get out, and in that moment, a half dozen reporters surrounded her.

 

“Christen Press? That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Are you seeing Tobin Heath?”

“How did you and Tobin get together?”

 

Christen froze for a moment, and then walked quickly out of the elevator and across the lobby to the door to the parking lot. How do they know where I work? she thought. The reporters followed. “I’m sorry”, she said. “I don’t have anything to say.” She got in her car and drove away. She pulled up to Jacob’s school and got out. More reporters were there. How do they know where my son goes to school? she thought.

 

“Is this your son with Tobin that goes to school here?”

“Do you and Tobin live together?”

 

Christen smiled at them politely but ignored them and walked in to get Jacob. She found Jacob in his last classroom and hustled him out to the car.

“Mommy, who are all these people?” Jacob asked.

“Don’t mind them, buddy. Just keep walking”, Christen said, as the press continued to follow her, asking questions. Christen put Jacob in the car seat and buckled him in, then got in herself and drove home. A few reporters followed her home, and there were more reporters waiting. How do they know where I live? she thought. She pulled into the garage and shut the door, grabbed Jacob and headed inside. She put down her purse and sat Jacob in front of the TV, then she headed to the restroom. She closed the door and shut her eyes and let out a deep breath. Jesus, she thought.

“Mommy?” Jacob called out.

“I’ll be right there, buddy”, Christen said through the door. She took a couple more deep breaths, then shook her head to clear it and came back out.

“Mommy, someone at the door”, Jacob said.

“It’s okay, buddy”, Christen said. “It’s no one. Let’s make some dinner, okay?”

“Okay”, Jacob said and smiled, and Christen smiled back as best she could and then went into the refrigerator.

 

********

 

“Hey Presi”, Julie said.

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t get back to you earlier. It’s been a long day”, Christen said. She had just put Jacob to bed.

“It’s okay. I assume you know why I texted?”

“Yeah, because I’m all over the internet.”

“Yup. Big girl kiss there, Presi.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“So does that mean that things are going well?”

“Yeah, with Tobin they are. But I paid for it today.”

“How do you mean?” Julie asked.

“Because I got hounded today by the press. There were reporters at my work, at Jacob’s school, and even at our house. They just left like an hour ago. They were banging on the door all through dinner.”

“Wow, that sucks.”

“Yeah, and plus, people were staring at me today, like at Jacob’s school, and at my work. I felt like people were even staring at me when I got my afternoon coffee at Starbucks.”

“Well I’m sure a ton of people have seen pictures and video of you now. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay”, Christen said. “I guess it’s just…kind of jarring, that’s all. I mean, this was way more than the first time I got posted up on the internet. Plus, I don’t want people hounding around Jacob. I mean, me…that’s one thing, even though I don’t like it, but not my son, you know?”

“I hear ya”, Julie said. “So, are you going to tell Tobin? And is that going to affect things between you guys?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I really like her JJ, but if this is what life is going to be like all the time…”

“Well, don’t go there just yet. You should talk with her. I mean, she maybe has tips to deal with this sort of thing, you know? I mean, she wasn’t born famous, right? She earned it, so I’m assuming she’s been through it.”

“Yeah, you’re right – I should talk with her”, Christen said. “Thanks JJ.”

“You bet. Let me know how things go.”

“Okay, bye.” Christen said and hung up. She put the phone down and then exhaled. Then she picked it back up. She thought about calling Tobin, but truth be told, she was worn out, and just thinking about Tobin made her think about the press and how they had hounded her today, and how so many people had stared at her today, even though none of it was Tobin’s fault per se. She decided to text instead. She pulled up Tobin’s name and wrote.

Christen: Hey you, thanks so much for the flowers and lunch today. My fav! Btw the press found me today. Kinda crazy. Anyway, I’m going to bed. Worn out. Talk soon.

Christen pressed send, then got up off the couch. She went into the bathroom and performed her nighttime ritual, then crawled into bed. She turned out the lights and then looked at her phone. No text back from Tobin. She was about to set her phone down when on a whim she Googled Tobin Heath again. The plethora of video and pictures of them kissing showed up, along with a bunch of new tweets. Most of them were talking about the two of them being together, but one of the new ones was a picture of Tobin and a girl, taken twenty minutes ago. They were at a club. The girl was taking a selfie, kissing Tobin on the cheek. Tobin was looking into the camera and smiling. The caption said:

Tina  
@hottina  
Partying with sexy stud Tobin Heath xoxoxo

 

Christen sighed, not knowing what to make of the tweet. Tobin was out and about. Right now. Without her. With some other girl apparently. Christen put the phone down, then thought. Maybe it’s nothing. Tobin probably has tons of friends. Maybe it’s just one of them clowning around. And I’ve had a long day. Don’t overreact, Christen told herself. Tobin really seems to like you. I mean, she sent you flowers and lunch to your office. How many people do you think she did that for today? Just relax and go to bed, and you can call her tomorrow and talk.

Christen looked at her phone again. She thought about sending Tobin another text, but then decided against it. She sighed again, then turned off her phone and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Hey you”, Tobin said as Christen opened the door to her house.

“Hey Tobie”, Christen said.

Tobin smiled and gave Christen a kiss. Christen moved aside and Tobin came in. “Where’s Jacob?” Tobin asked.

“With my mom. It’s just going to be us tonight.”

“Awwww…I was hoping to see my biggest fan”, Tobin said with a smile. Christen half smiled back. “Hey, Chris – is everything okay?” Tobin asked.

Christen looked at Tobin. “Hey, can we talk?” she asked, taking Tobin’s hand.

“Sure. What’s up?” Tobin asked as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

“Look, Tobie – I need to ask you something. And I don’t want to get into a fight or anything, but I saw something online last night. A girl named Tina took a selfie and was kissing you, on the cheek.” Christen said, letting go of Tobin’s hand.

“Oh yeah, she’s a friend of a friend, this girl Stace, who I surf with sometimes. I don’t really know Tina”, Tobin said easily.

“So…” Christen let it hang.

“Nothing happened, Chris, if that’s what you’re asking. She just took a picture with me. That was it”, Tobin said. She paused and then said, “Look, I don’t want to come off as being a bragger or anything, but I am famous, and people do come up to me and want to take pictures with me. But you have to know that it’s not like I’m after everyone who comes up to me.”

Christen looked at Tobin. “Okay, I get that. I guess...I just don't like seeing other girls kissing you."

“Hey – there’s only one girl I want”, Tobin said, then gave Christen a quick kiss. “But I will do my best to avoid that in the future. And look, I’m sorry I didn’t call you last night. I meant to, but Stace called, randomly, and I just ended up going out on a whim”, Tobin smiled harmlessly.

“Okay”, Christen said. “I guess it’s not a big deal. And I was going to call you too, but I was kind of worn out. The media was all over me yesterday, and everywhere I went people were staring at me, and it was kind of rough. So I don’t know…I guess it just would have been nice to maybe have gotten a call from you.”

“Sorry, Chris. I’m sorry I didn’t call. And I know that whole media thing can be kind of jarring. I guess I could say you get used to it, but I hope you don’t ever have that much exposure to it where you end up actually _getting_ used to it”, Tobin said. She gave Christen a small smile, but Christen didn’t smile back. “Hey, Chris – what is it? What’s wrong? Tobin said, taking Christen’s hands. “Talk to me.”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then asked, “Do you like being with me? With us? Me and Jacob?”

“Yeah, of course. Of course I do. Why?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I just want to make sure we’re not, you know, imposing on your lifestyle, or whatever.”

“What? Chris, no, you’re not. Not at all.” Tobin stared at Christen for a moment and then asked, “Chris – where is this coming from?”

Christen looked at Tobin and took a deep breath. “Look, Tobin, I’m cautious. I'm cautious because of Brian leaving me and Jacob, so I just want to know if you like being around us, because I want a steady life with someone, and…I guess I just want to know if…if…”

“If I’m going to stick around. Is that it?” Tobin asked?

“Yeah, I guess that’s it. I mean, I don’t want to bounce from one person to the next, and I don’t want Jacob to grow up seeing a new person every few months. I don’t mean to pressure you, but I guess it’s been a couple of months now, so if you’re not going to stick-”

Christen was going to say “around”, but Tobin leaned in and caught Christen in a gentle kiss. She stayed lips pressed to Christen’s for a tender moment and then pulled back. “I’m not going anywhere, Chris”, Tobin said. She looked into Christen’s eyes and said, “I like you, okay? I like you, and I like Jacob. And I like your mom”, she finished and then smiled. “And how about you, Christen Press? Do you like me?”

Christen looked back at Tobin, and a tear started to form in her eye. She felt bad now about having doubted Tobin last night. Could this be it? Aside from the media stuff, things with Tobin had been wonderful. True, she was a woman, and being with a woman was different, but she had for the most part moved beyond that. Things were wonderful. Tobin was wonderful. But even still, there was something still nagging at Christen, the feeling that one day she would wake up and this woman she’s fallen for, this wonderful, beautiful, kind, famous athlete, would be gone, leaving her and Jacob alone, again. At times she still didn’t know what Tobin, who could have anyone, saw in her, a single working mom with a four-year-old son. She stared at Tobin for another moment and then planted a kiss on Tobin’s lips, and then asked, “Will you just hold me for a bit?”

“Of course, baby”, Tobin said. She realized that Christen hadn’t answered her question, but she let it go. She wrapped her arms around Christen and gently pulled her down so the two of them were lying on the couch, Tobin holding Christen from behind. Tobin gently smoothed Christen’s hair. Christen closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held by Tobin, and also thinking about how Tobin had just called her “baby”.

 

********

 

Two mornings later Christen and Tobin were hustling to get out of the house, Christen trying to get to work on time and Tobin trying to get Jacob to school.

“Bye buddy”, Christen said, kissing Jacob on the forehead. Then she turned to Tobin. “Bye, hon”, Christen said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Bye baby”, Tobin said, kissing Christen back.

“Thanks for taking Jacob to school.”

“You bet. By the way, our flight is at three, after practice this morning.” The Tritons were headed to Boston to take on the Breakers.

“Wait”, Christen said. “I thought you said you weren’t going anywhere.”

“What?”

“When we talked a couple days ago, you said you weren’t going anywhere.”

“Well babe, I do have to travel for away games. What I meant was-”, Tobin started to explain, but Christen cut her off.

“I’m teasing you”, she said, with a smile.

“Ass.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that in front of my son”, Christen scolded Tobin mockingly, giggling. Then she said, “Anyway, good luck tomorrow. They’re good right? Boston?”

“Best team in the east”, Tobin said.

“Right”, Christen said, “Especially their, um…goal person…”

“Goalkeeper, baby”, Tobin said.

“Yeah, that one”, Christen said with a smile. “Goalkeeper is good, right, you told me?”

“Yes. Ashlyn Harris. She's a friend from the national team. And the best keeper in the league.”

“Well good luck then, against your friend, the best goalkeeper person in the league”, Christen said and smiled.

Tobin smiled back. “Thanks babe.”

“Okay, I gotta go. So do you. So call me tonight?”

“I will. Call you from the hotel, after team dinner.”

“Okay, bye hon”, Christen said, and leaned in for one last kiss.

“Bye baby”, Tobin said, kissing back.

“Bye buddy”, Christen said, kissing Jacob one last time. “I’ll pick you up from school later.”

“Bye Mommy”, Jacob said.

“Be safe driving…and flying, and whatever else”, Christen said to Tobin.

“We got this, Mom. Stop worrying”, Tobin said back. Christen scowled playfully at Tobin and then went into the garage, got in her car and drove away. Tobin watched her go and then looked at Jacob. “Okay, Jacob, you ready to go?”

“Yep, ready”, Jacob said.

“Okay, let’s go.” Tobin took Jacob by the hand and led him out the front door, then locked the doorknob on the inside and closed the door. They walked to Tobin’s car, and then Tobin put Jacob in the car seat that Christen had given her, buckled him in, then got in and drove to Jacob’s school. She got out, got Jacob out, and the two of them started walking hand in hand.

“Tee Tee”, Jacob said, as they neared Jacob’s classroom.

“Yes, Jacob.”

“You live with us?”

Tobin stopped walking. They were just outside the classroom door. “What, Jacob?” she asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

“You live with us? Please?”

Tobin stared at Jacob for a moment, caught off guard. “I…uh…”, she stammered out, then squatted down. “Well, I’ll need to talk with your mom about that.”

“I tell her, you live with us.” Jacob said, nodding his head.

Tobin laughed slightly. “Okay buddy. Uh…have a good day. I'll see you soon.”

“Okay Tee Tee”, Jacob said, then wrapped his arms around Tobin’s squatting form. “Love you”, he said.

Tobin froze, caught off guard again. “Um…love you too, buddy”, Tobin said. Then Jacob unwrapped his arms, and Tobin opened the door for Jacob to his classroom.

 

********

 

A few hours later Tobin was sitting on the plane, about to depart. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Christen.

Tobin: Hey you, just waiting to take off. Miss you already! See you when I get back.

She decided to give it a shot.

Tobin: xoxoxo

A few minutes later she got a text back.

Christen: Travel safe! Thanks again for driving Jacob to school. Miss you already too! Good luck. Will be watching the game for my favorite player =) xoxoxo

“That the girl?” Kelley asked. She was sitting right next to Tobin.

“Yeah, that’s her”, Tobin said and smiled.

“You guys getting serious?”

“I think so”, Tobin said. “Well, not like I have a lot of experience in that department, but yeah, it seems like it.”

“Well that’s cool, right?” Kelley looked at Tobin, who smiled and nodded. “Anyway, Hope liked her. Said she was really nice. And apparently her kid is adorable”, she said.

“That he is”, Tobin said, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some growing pains in this relationship, and the pitfalls of being with someone famous.


	11. Chapter 11

“Harriiiiiiiiiiis!” Tobin said loudly into her phone.

“Hey!” Ashlyn said back. “You at your hotel?”

“Yup. Landed in Boston a few hours ago. Just got done with team dinner.”

“Cool, come downstairs.”

“Wait – where are you?”

“At your hotel, dummy”, Ashlyn said. "Get down here.”

“How’d you know where we were staying?”

“I had my agent find out. He called around. Wasn’t that hard.”

“Alright, I’ll be down in a sec…well, actually, I need to call my girlfriend first.” _Girlfriend?_ Tobin thought to herself. _I guess that's where we're at?_

“The chick you were making out with on TV after you guys beat the Red Stars?”

“Crude, Harris, But yeah, that’s her. And her name is Christen.”

“Well just come down real quick, you can call Christen after. I have something to show you.”

“Alrighty, I’ll be right down”, Tobin said, hanging up the phone. She made a mental note to call Christen soon, then headed down to the lobby. She saw Ashlyn outside the front door of the hotel.

“Harris”, Tobin said, walking up.

“Heath”, Ashlyn said, embracing Tobin in a friendly hug.

“Ready to get your ass beat tomorrow?” Tobin jousted.

“We'll see, Nutmeg. You’re in _my_ house, don’t forget.”

“Whatever. So, what do you want to show me?

“Check this out”, Ashlyn said. She led Tobin to the parking lot and then gestured to the first stall.

“Whooooaaaa”, Tobin said. Before her were two Ducati SuperSport motorcycles, one black, one red.

“Fastest bikes in town”, Ashlyn said with a smile. 

Tobin looked at Ashlyn. Nice to have a fellow bike enthusiast, she thought. “How did you get both bikes over here?”

“I rode one, had a friend ride the other. She took an Uber home. So”, Ashlyn said, gesturing to the red motorcycle, “Let’s go!” She said, jumping on the black motorcycle and firing up the motor.

“Look, dude, I’m supposed to call Christen.”

“Call her when you get back. We won’t be gone long. C’mon”, Ashlyn called out over the roar of the engine.

Tobin looked at her phone. It was 9pm local time, which meant it was only 6pm in Los Angeles. Then she looked at the red Ducati. These SuperSport bikes were monsters. She had never ridden one, and she really wanted to ride on one right now. She looked at her phone again, and then at the red bike waiting for her. There would be time to call Christen later. “Alright, let’s go”, Tobin said. She put her phone in her pocket and jumped on the bike. “But only for a bit.”

“No problem. Now follow me”, Ashlyn called out, and then hit the throttle hard. Tobin watched her peel out, and then gunned the throttle on her own bike, a huge smile forming on her face.

 

********

 

Tobin was right on Ashlyn’s tail. They had been going well over a hundred miles an hour for the last hour, first blasting out of the city on I-90 west, and then after a quick gas stop coming back. Now they were bobbing and weaving through light freeway traffic as they made their way back into the city. Tobin saw an opening and gunned the throttle, opening up the bike to 120 mph, and she was just about to pass Ashlyn when she saw lights in her mirrors. Two cop cars were right on them. Tobin swore and eased off the throttle, but Ashlyn kept going. One cop car took off after her, the other followed Tobin. Tobin continued to slow down and pulled her bike over to the side of the road. The cop car pulled up behind her and one officer stepped out. The other officer stayed with the car.

“Turn off the engine and get off the bike”, the cop said. Tobin did as instructed. “Any idea how fast you were going?”

“Uh…eighty?” Tobin tried.

“You were going well over a hundred", the cop said. 

“Yikes”, Tobin said. “Sorry. Guess it’s easy to get carried away on these things.”

“Where’s your helmet?”

“Uh…helmet?”

“Yes. Helmet. It's a thing you wear on your head for protection”, the cop said with a sarcastic tone.

“Do I need one? I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’m from out of town.” Tobin said.

“Yes, you need one. You shouldn't be driving a motorcycle if you don't know the rules of the road”, the cop said, righteousness creeping in along with the sarcasm. “License and registration please.”

“Sure”, Tobin said. She reached into her jeans pocket but felt nothing. Shit, she thought. I don’t have my license on me. It’s at the hotel. I didn’t bring it downstairs because I thought that Ashlyn was just going to show me something, and I forgot to get it before we went riding. “Uh, officer, I’m sorry, I don’t have my license on me.”

“Riding without a license, huh? Let me see your registration”, the officer said.

“It’s not my bike, officer. I don't have the registration.”

“No registration either, huh? Who’s bike is it?” the officer asked. He was getting irritated.

“The rider I was with”, Tobin said.

“The one that took off, after we hit the lights?”

Tobin said nothing.

“Hank?” The other officer called out from the car. “They got the other rider. She pulled over three miles down the road.”

“Any reason she didn’t pull over sooner?”

“Said she didn’t see the lights.”

“Yep, never heard that one before. Is this bike hers?”

“Yeah, both bikes are registered to her. Hank, it’s Ashlyn Harris.”

“The Breakers keeper?”

“Yep, the one and only. They’re taking her downtown.”

“Okay”, the cop said, then turned to Tobin. “Wait, I know who you are", he said, staring at Tobin. "You’re Tobin Heath, LA Tritons.”

“That’s me, officer”, Tobin said and tried for a charming smile.

The officer didn’t bite. “What is it with you celebrities, huh? Athletes, movie stars, rock stars – you guys think you can just do whatever you want, don’t you?”

“Sir, not at all", Tobin said, putting up her hands. "I'm sorry-”

“Going well over a hundred, no helmet, riding without a license, on a bike that you don't have registration for…” the cop stared at Tobin and then looked back at the cruiser. “Jack - get out here”, he called out, then looked back at Tobin. “Tobin Heath - you’re under arrest."

 

********

 

Christen was sitting on her couch. She had just put Jacob to bed. Tobin hadn’t called yet. She looked at her phone. 8pm. That meant it was 11pm in Boston. It was getting pretty late there. I’m sure Tobin will call soon, Christen thought. Earlier in the day, during her lunch creak, Christen had looked up Boston Breakers vs LA Tritons. It was a highly anticipated match up. Many pundits were pointing towards the Tritons lethal attack duo of Tobin and Alex vs the impenetrable goal keeping of Ashlyn as being the key matchup and most exciting aspect of the game. Christen still didn’t know much about soccer, but she was trying to learn more about it. She had even Googled Ashlyn Harris earlier in the day. Top goal keeper in the NWSL. Brash and outspoken. Boston’s bad girl. Arrested in a bar fight last year for punching out some guy who grabbed the woman she was with. Likes night clubs and racing motorcycles. Sounds like someone else I know, Christen mused, then thought, well, not the punching part, and hopefully not the night clubs and motorcycles so much anymore.

Just then Christen’s phone rang. It was Megan.

“Hey Pinoe”, Christen answered.

“Dude, sorry to hear about Tobin. Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Wait - you don't know?”

“Know what?”

“Oh, shit…” Megan drifted off.

“What, Pinoe?”

“Turn on TMZ.”

“Why?”

“Uh, just do it”, Megan said, then hung up.

“Pinoe?” Christen said, but Megan was gone. Christen set her phone down and turned on the TV, then changed the channel to TMZ. And froze.

An anchor was talking to camera:

 

“…NWSL playoff competition. And speaking of competition, it looks like the competition between Boston and Los Angeles started a day early, as Breakers bad girl Ashlyn Harris and Tritons sexy stud Tobin Heath were both arrested earlier tonight after being pulled over for racing motorcycles through downtown Boston. The pair lead police on a dangerous high-speed chase before being taken into custody. Sources say that Heath and Harris were going well over a hundred miles an hour with no helmets…”

Christen stared at the TV. Images of Tobin in handcuffs, being escorted out of a police cruiser, flashed across the screen. Dozens of press were around her. A police chase? On motorcycles? A hundred miles an hour? And now she’s in jail? She picked up her phone and dialed Tobin’s number, but as she suspected would happen, Tobin didn’t pick up. She hung up her phone, then stared at the TV for another moment. _Tobie, no..._ Christen thought. _What if you had…?_ A tear formed in Christen's eye as she started thinking about the worst that could have happened, and then she buried her face in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess at this point I could go with either some serious angst (leading to a Hollywood-style ending), or less angst (make the story less Hollywood and more realistic). What do you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12

Tobin sat on the couch in Christen’s living room. It was two nights after the arrest. Coach Johnstone had bailed Tobin out a few hours after the arrest. He had yelled at her the entire car ride back to the hotel. He had wanted to bench her for the game, but he needed her. It was an important game, so he had begrudgingly decided to let her play. However, someone had posted online about celebrities getting away with breaking the law, when ordinary people can’t. The post had caught on. Under pressure from the media, Coach Johnstone had benched Tobin for the game. Breakers Coach Beard, also under pressure, had benched Ashlyn as well. The Tritons had scratched out 1-0 victory, the single goal coming from Alex Morgan, who cracked a shot past the Breakers’ backup keeper. But the game was far from the exciting and star-studded showdown that had been expected, with each team’s star player benched. Many were disappointed, even upset. And Coach Johnstone had let Tobin know it.

That was one part of the whole fiasco for Tobin. The other part was Christen. Tobin had called Christen as soon as she had gotten back to the hotel, around 2am. Christen had picked up, but upon hearing that Tobin was safe, she had hung up. Tobin had called back, but Christen had let it go to voicemail, and then had sent a text saying she was too upset to talk, but that they would talk when Tobin got back. The news had blown up in Los Angeles as well, and Tobin’s antics had made the front page of the LA Times. Stacy had seen it, and then had called Christen and spent twenty minutes voicing her concern over her daughter seeing someone so reckless. The only saving grace, Christen thought, was that this happened over a weekend, so I didn’t have to go to work or to Jacob’s school. She didn’t think she could have handled the stares from her co-workers and the other parents.

Christen came out of Jacob’s room, then sat down on the couch. She looked at Tobin.

“Chris, baby-” Tobin began, but Christen cut her off.

“Look, Tobin, I’m going to try to be understanding here, and I’m sure the media blew the story out of proportion, but…I’m really upset. I mean…you got arrested? Going a hundred? On a motorcycle? At night? With no helmet?”

“Yes, babe. That’s all true”, Tobin said. “But we didn’t lead the cops on any high speed chase. I pulled over right away when I saw the lights. Ashlyn just didn’t see them at first, but she pulled over as soon as she did, just a minute or two later. I mean, honestly I shouldn’t have been arrested anyway. That cop had serious attitude. He doesn’t like celebrities, or something.”

“The point is not that you got arrested, Tobie. You were going a hundred without a helmet!”

“Yes, that’s true.” Tobin stared at Christen and then reached for her hands, but Christen pulled them away. “Look, I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I didn’t call. And actually, I was going to call you right before we went riding, but then Ashlyn called me out of the blue, and she said she had something to show me in the parking lot, so I went down to see, and it was two bikes, and then I told her that I was supposed to call you, but she said let’s go riding real quick, and at that point it was only like six o’clock here, in LA, so I was going to call you right after we got done riding, like around seven, but then…you know…” Tobin trailed off.

“I put Jacob to bed that night just before eight. He asked all evening when you were going to call.”

“Chris, I’m sorry, I-”

“Tobin, you need to call when you say you’re going to call. That’s important to me. But more importantly, you were going a hundred on a motorcycle? At night? Without a helmet? I mean, you could have been…” Christen drifted off, starting to think of the worst.

“Babe, I know, it sounds scary, but I’ve done it before-”

“But not with me in your life, Tobin! Not with me and Jacob in your life!” Christen yelled.

“Look, Chris, I know it sounds dangerous-”

“ _Sounds_ dangerous? It _is_ dangerous, Tobie!”

“But I’m a good rider, Chris. I’ve been riding forever. I know what I’m doing. Like, look – you’re a good surfer, and you know what you’re doing, and it may look dangerous to people who don’t know surfing, but-”

“No, Tobie, not even close. Falling in water on an overhead wave is way different that crashing on a motorcycle going a hundred. I mean, it’d be one thing if you were going sixty or something, some normal speed, and you were wearing a helmet. But a hundred? At night? No helmet? Weaving in and out of traffic?”

“Well, we weren’t really _weaving_ in and out of traffic-”

“Well how else were you getting _around_ traffic? I mean, I assume everyone else wasn’t going a hundred. And I assume you two weren’t the only ones on the road. What if someone didn’t see you and swerved into you? How were you going to stop at that speed?”

“Babe, you’re starting to sound like-”

“A mother? Is that what you were going to say?” Christen said. Tobin stared at her, since that was what she was going to say, so Christen said, “Well yes. I am a mother. I’m a mother of a child whose father up and left us. It broke my heart, and it broke my son’s heart too. I swore the next person I would be with would be the last person I would be with. And I want that person to be around, and leaving us because she died in a motorcycle accident isn’t any better than leaving us any other way.” She looked at Tobin and said, “Tobie, you’re in my life, and you’re in Jacob’s life. We’ve been left once before. I don’t want us to be left again.”

Tobin stared at Christen. “Babe, I’m sorry”, she said, and reached for Christen’s hands again. “I didn’t realize-”

“Tobin, look”, Christen said, pulling back again, but this time Tobin interrupted her.

“No, Chris – I’m sorry”, Tobin said, grabbing Christen’s hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. I’m sorry for racing motorcycles. I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you.”

“But you didn’t even know, Tobin. You didn’t even think about what you were doing would make me so upset. You need to think about the things you do, and how they’ll make me feel, and the impact they have on Jacob too.”

“It doesn’t matter what it is-”

“Yes it does! I don’t want my son – and if you’re in our lives then Jacob will be _your_ son too – to see you being taken away by an ambulance, or being hauled out of a police car in handcuffs!”

“Babe, I know, I know, and what I was saying before is that whatever ‘it’ is, me not upsetting you is more important. Not upsetting you, or Jacob, is more important to me than whatever you want me to stop doing.

“Tobie…” Christen said. A tear stared to form in her eye, and Tobin wiped it away with a finger.

“I’m sorry, baby”, Tobin said. “Just know that I never intentionally mean to upset you or anything. I just – I guess I’ve been doing things my own way, on my own terms, for so long, that’s it’s just the way I’m used to doing things. I mean, it’s not like I purposely try _not_ to call you, or do things that scare you, or anything like that. Sometimes I just forget, or just don’t realize. Old habits die hard I guess. But you just have to tell me, Chris, when I do something that upsets you. I can’t read your mind.”

“Tobie, how can it not be obvious that racing a motor cycle like that is going to make me worried sick?” Christen asked.

Tobin stared at Christen. Now that she thought about it, it made sense. “I understand what you’re saying, Chris, but the truth is that no one has ever said anything to me before”, Tobin said. “No one has ever said, 'Tobin, stop racing motorcycles because it scares me and I worry about you'. So you just have to tell me, Chris, okay?” Tobin leaned in and gave Christen a gentle kiss, and Christen nodded. “But from now on I will not forget to call you when I say I’m going to call. And I will make a big effort to avoid having random girls hang all over me or whatever when I’m out with my friends or teammates. And I won’t race again. I just really wanted to ride that bike, and I’m sorry that I didn’t think about how you would have felt about that. I swear, that’ll be the last time.”

“Okay”, Christen said. She stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “Look, Tobie…I’m really falling for you, okay? And I know it hasn’t been that long, and things seem to be moving fast, and I’m trying to keep everything in perspective, but I’m falling of you. And my son likes you. Even my mom likes you, although she did lecture me after she saw your picture and read about your escapade in the newspaper.”

“I made the newspaper here?” Tobin asked, partly shocked but in a tone of voice that says she was kind of pleased with herself.

“In this situation, that’s not a good thing”, Christen said. She stared at Tobin for another moment and then her gaze softened. “Look, Tobie…I just want to know that you’re going to be here, with us, me and Jacob…forever.”

“Chris – yes”, Tobin said. “I plan on it. Like I said, I’m not going anywhere.”

Christen looked at Tobin, another tear forming in her eye. Tobin wiped it away with a finger, and then Christen leaned in and planted the most kiss on Tobin’s lips. Tobin kissed her back, and the two stayed like that, tenderly kissing, until they heard a small voice.

“Mommy? Tee Tee?”

Tobin looked up. “Hi Jacob”, she said, and gave Jacob a big smile.

“I missed you Tee Tee. You didn’t call”, Jacob said sadly, looking at Tobin with big eyes.

“Awwww…I’m sorry, Jacob”, Tobin said. Looking at Jacob’s sad face made her heart melt, and that, combined with the fact that she had upset Christen so, caused a tear to form in her eye. She looked at Christen, who nodded her head, then let go of her hands, and got down on her knees and gave Jacob a big hug. “I missed you too. And I will always call, okay?”

“Okay, Tee Tee”, Jacob said, hugging Tobin back.

“I love you, Jacob.”

“Love you, Tee Tee”, Jacob said.

Tobin continued to hug Jacob for a moment longer, then wiped the tear from her eye, Jacob go and gave him a smile.

“Hey buddy, let’s get back to bed, okay?” Christen said.

“But I want to play with Tee Tee”, Jacob said, slightly pouting.

“No, we’re going back to bed. You can play with Tee Tee tomorrow, okay buddy?” Christen said. Jacob looked at Tobin and then at Christen sadly, but acquiesced, and Christen grabbed his hand. “I’ll be right back”, Christen said to Tobin, then got up and led Jacob by the hand back to his bedroom. A moment later she came back and sat on the couch next to Tobin. “Hey.”

“Hey”, Tobin said. “So…um…are you…are we…okay?”

Christen gazed at Tobin for a moment. “Yes, we’re okay”, she said, and then leaned into Tobin and gave her a kiss. Tobin kissed her back, and then Christen asked Tobin, “Will you hold me for a bit?

“Of course, babe”, Tobin said, scooting back on the couch. She gently pulled Christen into her and wrapped Christen up in her arms. Christen nestled into Tobin, and they stayed like that for a while.

 

********

 

Tobin laid on her back in Christen’s bed. Christen was lying face down, partly on top of Tobin. Her head was on top of Tobin’s chest, listening to Tobin’s heart beat. The fingers of her right hand were lightly tracing patterns on Tobin’s stomach.

“Tobie”, Christen whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.”

“Are you sure this isn’t boring?” Christen asked.

Tobin exhaled. “Well, out of everyone I’ve been with, you’re not _bad…_ ”

“Shut up”, Christen said. She ticked Tobin’s sides and Tobin jumped lightly.

“I’m just teasing you. You’re anything _but_ boring”, Tobin said. “But seriously, what do you mean? Am I sure ‘what’ isn’t boring?”

“You know…just being here…with me…and Jacob.”

“No. I mean, yes, I’m sure, it’s not boring”, Tobin said. She reached down and cupped Christen’s chin, tilting her head up. “Why do you keep asking me, baby?”

“I just want to make sure”, Christen said. “I mean, I guess it’s just hard for me to imagine that someone who’s so used to living in the fast lane, or whatever, would be happy, just being in a house, with a single mom and her kid.”

“Well, first off, you’re not single…at least I _hope_ you don’t consider yourself single anymore, because I don’t consider _myself_ single. Secondly, your son is the most adorable little guy in the world. And thirdly, if I didn’t want to be here, I wouldn’t be here”, Tobin said. She looked at Christen in the semi-darkness and then tilted her head down and gave her a kiss. “So yes, I’m sure this isn’t boring. I mean, this is the happiest I’ve ever been”, Tobin said truthfully. “Except for racing a bike.”

“Smart ass”, Christen said.

“I’m teasing. No more racing. And yes, this is where I want to be.”

Christen stared at Tobin in the near-darkness. “Okay”, she said, then smiled and put her head back down on Tobin’s chest.

“What about you?”

Christen tilted her head back up. “What about me?”

“Are you happy having me in your life? Yours and Jacobs?”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “I keep having you over, don’t I?” she said, then smiled smugly.

“Now who’s the smart ass?” Tobin sassed lightly. She reached down and tickled Christen lightly. Christen jumped slightly, and then nuzzled back down into Tobin. “So, now you know that I like being with you, and I know that you like being with me. So, are we good, babe?”

Christen paused for a moment, thinking about the directness of the question, then tilted her head up and gave Tobin a kiss. “Yes, we’re good, hon”, she said, and both women smiled in the semi-darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

“Okay buddy, time to get ready for bed”, Christen said to Jacob. Christen, Tobin and Jacob were on the couch watching TV, finishing up an episode of Thomas The Tank Engine after dinner. Jacob was sitting between Christen and Tobin, holding the Thomas toy that Tobin had given him for his birthday. He pouted at Christen but got up off the couch. “Say goodnight to Tee Tee”, Christen said.

“Goodnight, Tee Tee”, Jacob said. He held out his arms, and Tobin gave him a hug.

“Good night Jacob”, Tobin said back.

“Love you”, Jacob said.

Tobin looked at him for a moment, then looked at Christen, her arms still wrapped around Jacob. Christen looked back, an adoring smile on her face. Tobin smiled and then looked back at Jacob. “Love you too”, she said, and pressed a gentle kiss against the top of his head.

“Awwww”, Christen said, still smiling, then took Jacob by the hand. “I’ll be right back”, she said to Tobin, then led Jacob to his bedroom.

A month had passed since Tobin’s arrest. It had been a busy month for her, since she was in full playoff mode, and Christen had been busy as well, but they had spent much of their spare time together. A few nights a week it was dinners with Jacob at Christen’s house. On the weekends when she was free Tobin would come over and kick the soccer ball around with Jacob, while Christen would watch from the table on the back yard patio. They had gone to the zoo and to the beach. Christen and Tobin had taken a few surfing trips together, and had gone out on a few more dinner dates. Tobin had taken Christen to see a rock band she was friends with called Blackheart, getting her and Christen front row seats and back stage passes. Things were going well, which is why when Christen came back into the room, Tobin took Christen’s hands and gently sat Christen down on the couch next to her.

“Hey you”, Tobin said.

“Hey”, Christen said.

“So…I was thinking about something.”

“Oh yeah?”

“So, I’m going to have some more time after the post season, in a couple weeks, after the championship game, which I intend on playing in and winning”, Tobin said with a small smile, “and um…well, things have been going well with us…right?” she asked Christen.

“Yeah”, Christen said and nodded, a smile crossing her face.

“So, I was thinking, you know…we’ve been spending a lot of time together…” Tobin trailed off.

Christen looked at Tobin and squeezed her hands. “Tobie, what is it?”

Tobin looked back at Christen, took a deep breath and exhaled. “Well, I was wondering if…maybe I could, you know…spend some more time over here…like, maybe dinners and spend the night every night, and be here on the weekends, or whatever?” She looked at Christen and then said, “Maybe it could be like…I don’t know…a trial run…see if we like being together all the time…or most of the time, or whatever…” Tobin stumbled out.

“Tobin – are you getting at maybe living together?” Christen asked. She felt Tobin’s hands tense a bit under her own.

Tobin looked back at Christen and then said, “Well…yeah. I guess that’s what I’m getting at. I mean, we could take it slow, you know, no pressure, just try it out.”

“Wow”, Christen said. She was not expecting to have this conversation when she came back from tucking Jacob into bed.

“I mean, Chris – no pressure, I just wanted to ask…”

“Wow”, Christen said again. “I mean, it’s a big step, us living together. I haven’t lived with anyone since my ex, and that was like three years ago.”

“Is it the house, maybe? Will that be weird, being in this house? I mean, I realize you probably have memories here, and what not, so if it’s this house itself, maybe we can try living in mine, you and me and Jacob…I mean, that is, if you want to try living together.”

Christen stared at Tobin, thinking. She knew things were building to this, living together, and it’s ultimately what she wanted, but to hear Tobin say it out loud suddenly made it so much more real and immediate. “I mean, is it too soon to try?” she asked. “I don’t know, I mean, we haven’t been together that long, just a few months.”

“I know. And maybe it is too soon”, Tobin acknowledged. “But I really like you, so, maybe we take the chance and try it?”

“And I really like you too, Tobie. I mean, I’ve fallen for you, but…it’s just a big step, for both of us”, Christen said. “I mean, you’ve been a fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants single gal for a long time before you met me, and I’ve been trying to collect myself for the last three years, since my ex walked out on me and Jacob.” She stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “Can I think on it?”

“Of course, babe”, Tobin said in an understanding tone of voice. “I realize it’s a big step. But I know I’ve changed a lot, and I’m ready to try, if you are.” Christen was silent so Tobin said, “Look, no pressure, okay?” Tobin smiled and then said, “I just thought I’d ask.

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you, for being understanding”, she said, and then kissed Tobin again, this time much harder.

 

********

 

“Hey there, famous girlfriend of superstar Tobin Heath!” Julie called out as Christen walked into the café.

“Ow owww!” Megan called out.

“Hey JJ, hey Pinoe”, Christen said.

“Here, got you a latte with whip”, Megan said.

“Thanks”, Christen said.

“So, what’s up? You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah”, Christen said. She exhaled, and then looked at her friends. “So, Tobin kind of asked me to move in.”

“No way!” Megan said.

“Wow, really?” JJ said.

“Well, kind of”, Christen said. “She suggested that we give it a trial run, sort of, either she move in to my place or me and Jacob could move into her place, which I still haven’t been to.”

“Why not?” JJ asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ve always just ended up back at my place”, Christen said. “I mean, I can’t really leave Jacob at home by himself while I go to Tobin’s.”

“Do you even know where she lives?” Megan asked.

“Manhattan Beach”, Christen said. “That’s all I know.”

“I bet her place is killer. Probably right on the beach”, Megan said, fantasizing about Tobin living in some house that would be on Houses Of The Rich And Famous.

“I’m sure her place is nice”, JJ said. “Well what did you say?”

“I said I needed to think about it”, Christen said.

“Why?” Megan asked.

“Well, I don’t know. I mean, we haven’t been together for that long, just a few months.”

“Right, but it’s just a trial right?” JJ said. “I mean, you like her, right?”

“Yeah, she’s…wonderful”, Christen said.

“What’s not to like?” Megan said with a smile.

“Pinoe – be serious for once”, JJ said, and Megan made a face at her. “I mean, things are going well, right?”

“Yeah, totally”, Christen said.

“I mean, I know you’ve had some bumps in the road, like the whole motorcycle arrest thing”, Megan said.

“Yeah, but we talked about that, and some other stuff”, Christen said. “Plus, Jacob likes her a lot, too.”

“Better not like her more than me”, JJ said jokingly, then said, “No seriously, why not give it a shot?” JJ asked.

“I don’t know”, Christen said. She paused for a moment and then said, “Well, here’s the thing: I mean, it’s just a big step, you know? I mean what if something goes wrong?”

“Why are you worried about that? Do you think something’s going to go wrong?” Megan asked.

“Well, no, I mean, not really. And it’s not like Tobin’s done anything wrong, at least not since the motorcycle thing, which we talked about.”

“But…?” JJ prompted.

“You’re afraid to put yourself out there again, huh?” Megan asked.

“Yeah, that’s kind of it”, Christen admitted.

“But why?”

“Well, because Brian leaving me and Jacob really screwed me up. I don’t want to go through that again”, Christen said.

“Yeah, I get that. I know that sucked”, JJ said. “But you have to take a chance if you’re ever gonna get back on your feet. Otherwise you’ll spend the rest of your life not really living it, you know?”

“I mean, why would you think something bad is going to happen if things are going well?” Megan asked.

Christen paused again, trying to think of the best way to say what she wanted to say. “I guess it’s two things. One, my past experience with my ex has made me wary in general, and two…I don’t know, I guess I just feel sometimes like…I just can’t figure out why Tobin’s with me. I mean, what does she see in me? A single mother of a four-year-old child, who works in an office and lives in a small house in the burbs? I mean, this woman could have anybody.”

“Okay, stop right there”, JJ said firmly. “You are a wonderful catch, Ms. Press. You’re beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and all sorts of other wonderfulness.”

“Yeah, really. Anyone would be lucky to have you”, Megan said.

“Just because someone could have anyone doesn’t mean _you’re_ not worthy. I mean you’re someone special”, JJ said.

“Yeah. I mean, Tobin likes you, right?” Megan asked.

“Well, yeah, I think so. I mean, she says she does, and well...we're together”, Christen said.

“Right, so there. The proof is in the pudding. If she didn’t like you, she wouldn’t be with you, right. I mean, why would she be with someone she didn’t like, if, like you said, she could have anyone? She’s _choosing_ to be with you”, Megan said.

“So you should trust her, and don't hold yourself back”, JJ said. “Seriously, Presi – you’re worth it. Tobin is lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, and you’re lucky to have her, to have found someone who you like and who likes you. So, you should go for it. Put yourself out there again. Give living together with Tobin a shot”, Megan said.

“Thanks guys”, Christen said. She took a sip of her latte and then looked at her friends. They were right. She should give living together a shot. Tobin was with her because Tobin liked her. She should take a chance and put herself out there again. But it was scary, she thought. To open up and take the chance of being hurt again…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for a few days, work is getting busy and I'm traveling...

“Good morning, champ”, Christen whispered sweetly.

Tobin slowly opened her eyes. She and Christen were at her house, in her own bed. It was the day after the NWSL championship game. The Tritons had pulled it off, defeating the Seattle Reign 3-1 in front of a sold-out home crowd. Christen, Jacob and Stacy had been in attendance, cheering along. Tobin had hoisted the trophy above her head, and the stadium had gone berserk. After the awards ceremony, Stacy had taken Jacob home, and Tobin and Christen had gone with the team and significant others to the after-party celebration at L-Space, a trendy new club in Santa Monica. After that, some people, mostly players and their significant others, had come back to Tobin’s house, on the beach in Manhattan Beach, to keep the party going. Tobin had been the hostess with the mostess, opening bottle after bottle and ordering a 4am round of Chinese food for the party. She had introduced Christen as her girlfriend to all of the guests, and then Christen had spent most of the gathering talking with Kelley and Hope, and Alex and her boyfriend Servando.

“Good morning, babe”, Tobin croaked out. “What time is it?”

“Almost eleven.” 

“Ugh…” Tobin groaned. “How long have you been up?”

“Not long. Well, a few hours maybe. I can’t sleep much past eight, even if I stay up late. Comes with being a parent, I guess”, Christen said, smiling.

“Sorry to make you wait for me to get up.”

“It’s okay, Tobie. I’ve been enjoying lying in bed next to you”, Christen smiled. “Plus, you earned it. I’m sure you’re exhausted. You were amazing last night on the field.”

“And how about off the field?” Tobin asked a bit hesitantly, knowing the answer.

Christen made a face. “You passed out on me as I was working my way down your body.”

“Really? Jeez, sorry about that”, Tobin said and then smiled. “I was kinda drunk.”

“Kinda drunk?” Christen said. “Babe, you drank a whole bottle of champagne by yourself. On top of I don’t know how many shots and beers.”

“Yeah, and I’m paying for it today”, Tobin groaned.

“Well, you earned it. Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“What – winning?” Tobin sassed.

“No, silly – drinking”, Christen said. She pinched Tobin’s side lightly and then asked, “shall I make some coffee?”

“Uh, yeah, please, that’d be great.”

Christen gave Tobin a kiss and then started to crawl out of bed, then stopped. “Wait – do you even have coffee here?” When she walked into the house last night it was obvious from even a cursory glance that Tobin didn’t have much.

“Uh…I think so…I hope so?”

Christen rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll go look.” She got out of bed and went into Tobin’s dresser, pulled out a Tritons t-shirt and put it on, then pitter pattered out of the bedroom, down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Last night was the first time she had actually ever been to Tobin’s house. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs in the living room and looked around at the house in the daytime light. It was a two story modern beach-style build with an open layout, right on the ocean boardwalk. A big living room opened up onto a large ocean-facing deck. A modern-style kitchen was behind the living room. To the left was a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. There was very little in the house. A couch and a TV in the living room, along with a coffee table that was currently littered with bottles from last night’s party. In the dining room instead of a dining table there was a shelf with a laptop and a few CDs and DVDs. A king size bed, a dresser, and a walk-in closet with not much in it in Tobin’s bedroom. Tobin’s car and motorcycle and four surfboards in the garage. Christen walked into the kitchen and searched around for some coffee, running her finger along the granite counter tops, which were also currently littered with bottles. She opened the refrigerator. There was a case of bottled water and some Gatorade and orange juice. She grabbed a bottle of water and then looked in the freezer. There’s the coffee, Christen thought, as she spotted the bag. Then she looked around and spotted the coffee maker on the counter. She filled it up and pressed start. While she waited, out of curiosity, she opened up all of the cupboards and cabinets in the kitchen. There were a few plates, a few pint glasses, a bunch of shot glasses, four coffee mugs, some silverware, and a few pots and pans. Christen laughed to herself about how Tobin had more shot glasses than anything else, then grabbed two coffee mugs, went back to the coffee maker, grabbed the carafe, and poured. Then she started walking back upstairs, pausing to look around the living room, shaking her head at the contrast between the niceness of the house itself and how little was in it. It was a total bachelor – well, in this case, bachelorette - pad. Then she walked back upstairs, passing the guest bedroom, which had just an exercise bike and a yoga mat in it. She smiled and shook her head and then walked into the bedroom.

“Here, hon”, Christen said, taking a swig from the bottle of water and then handing it to Tobin.

“Thanks babe”, Tobin said, then chugged half of the bottle.

“And here”, Christen said, handing Tobin a cup of coffee.

“Thanks”, Tobin said, then looked at her coffee. “There’s no cream? Or sugar?”

“No, babe”, Christen said, then smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Tobin. “There’s no anything in this house.”

“I guess that’s true. Sorry. I don’t keep much. We’re actually lucky to have coffee”, Tobin said, raising her mug.

“Well, we’re going to have to stock this place with some stuff if I’m going to be staying over”, Christen said. “Hey, how come you don’t have anything here?”

Tobin shrugged. “Guess I don’t need much. Plus, I’m never really here. In the past I used to be all over the place, but lately, well, in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been spending a lot of time with someone else at her place”, she said with a smile.

Christen smiled back. “Why did you buy this house, if you’re never here? I mean, it couldn’t have been cheap, being all modern and on the beach and stuff.” Tobin stared at her, so Christen said, “I’m just curious.”

“Rick, my agent who you met, helped me get it when I first moved here. He said I’d grow into the space. That was like six years ago. I know, it looks like I never really moved in.”

Christen giggled. “I don’t care, just so you know I’m not judging you or anything. I just think it’s kind of funny.”

“Well I guess home is where the heart is, right? Not the house you live in.” She looked into Christen’s eyes and then said, “I really like your house.”

“You do?” Christen said quizzically.

“Yeah. It’s nice and cozy. And it has you and Jacob in it”, Tobin said with a smile.

Christen smiled back, then leaned in and kissed Tobin. “Well, we like having you in it, too.” She gazed at Tobin and said, “By the way, you introduced me as your girlfriend to everyone last night.”

“Yeah…wait, was that okay? I mean, I guess we never really talked about using that term specifically, but…you are my girlfriend…right?”

Christen smiled and then said, “Yes, hon, I am your girlfriend, even though I guess we never really did talk about using that term specifically.”

“Okay sassy.” Tobin gazed into Christen’s eyes and leaned in and kissed Christen, and then set her coffee mug down on the night stand, took Christen’s coffee mug and set it down, and laid back down and pulled Christen down on top of her.

 

********

 

A few hours later Tobin and Christen were coming out of the Jacuzzi tub.

“Well, I should probably head out, take Jacob off my mom’s hands”, Christen said, putting on her outfit from last night and touching up her makeup.

“Totally cool”, Tobin said. “Hey, want me to come over tonight?”

“Ummm…” Christen hesitated.

“I’m fine if you need a night away, Chris – seriously.”

“Well, it’s a Sunday, and I’m tired, and I have work tomorrow, unlike someone else”, Christen said with a teasing smile. “Maybe I can just spend tonight with Jacob, a quiet night at home, just the two of us? Plus…I’m sure you’re worn out and could use some rest…champ”, Christen said and smiled again.

Tobin smiled back. “I guess some rest wouldn’t hurt. Although I was thinking about taking the motorcycle out later.” Christen stopped touching up her makeup and looked at Tobin. “Without a helmet”, Tobin said with a smirk.

“Tobie”, Christen said and narrowed her eyes.

“I’m kidding”, Tobin said with a smile and wrapped her arms around Christen. Christen made a playful attempt to pull away but settled back into Tobin and smiled. Tobin gave her a kiss and then let her go. “So, maybe tomorrow night? I mean, I’m done with the season, and the next national team game isn’t for a few months, so I’ve got some free time now.”

“Yeah, tomorrow night is good, but I’ve got a parent teacher conference at Jacob’s school in the evening”, Christen said.

“Okay, you want to call me after?”

“Sure”, Christen said, then thought for a moment. “Hey Tobie, do you maybe want to go with me?”

“What? You mean to Jacob’s teacher conference?”

“Yeah. I mean, wait – is that too much? I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

“Totally, I’ll go”, Tobin said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, if that’s okay, like with the school, or whatever.”

“I think so”, Christen said. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I can bring whoever I want.”

Tobin looked at Christen for a moment and then said, “Okay, I’m in.”

“Okay great! It’s at 5:30. Jacob will already be at the school, and I think we just meet with the teacher for like 15 minutes, but then maybe we can all go out to dinner after?”

“Sounds great”, Tobin said.

“Okay”, Christen said, then smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “Bye hon. Have a good rest of the day and night.”

“Bye babe”, Tobin said. She opened the door to the garage, and Christen got into her car, then she opened the garage door and smiled as she watched Christen drive away.

 

********

 

“Hi Christen.”

“Hi Kathryn”, Christen said. She and Tobin were at Jacob’s school, meeting with Kathryn Daisy, Jacob’s pre-school teacher. “Kathryn, this is-”

“Tobin Heath!”, Kathryn said. “Uh, sorry, Ms. Heath. Of course, welcome!” she said excitedly. “Congratulations on the championship!”

“It’s just Tobin, and thank you, nice to be here”, Tobin said. She smiled, and everyone sat down.

“So, how is Jacob doing here?” Christen asked.

“Very well”, Kathryn said. “He seems to be doing better in the last few months.”

“Uh, Jacob was having some trouble here at school earlier this year”, Christen told Tobin.

“It may have been due to…” Kathryn started to tell Tobin but then trailed off and looked at Christen.

“Go ahead”, Christen said.

“It may have been due to Jacob’s home life being a bit in flux. In general, we find a positive correlation between stable behavior and stable family life, with two parents present.”

“Makes sense”, Tobin said, nodding.

“But it was never anything too bad”, Kathryn confirmed, “and other than some outbursts, Jacob has been doing well here. He’s at the top of the class in terms of his raw learning aptitude. He’s great with shapes and colors and images, and he’s even starting to read. He’s very bright.”

“He must get that from his father”, Tobin said with a smirk.

“He gets that from me”, Christen said and made a face at Tobin. “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought you along”, she said, then playfully smacked her on the leg. “You can go hang out with Jacob and the rest of the kids in the other room”, she said. Tobin made a face back at Christen and then flashed a charming smile at Kathryn, who smiled politely at the cute interaction between the couple.

“And Jacob is making friends, which he has done since he started here”, Kathryn said. “He’s a very likeable little guy.”

“Good to hear”, Christen said, then turned to Tobin. “He gets that from me, too”, she said with a confident nod, and Tobin rolled her eyes in an ‘I’m sure’ kind of way.

“So, all in all, Jacob seems to be doing very well. We love having him.”

“Great”, Christen said. “Well, I know he loves being here.”

“Do you two have any questions?” Kathryn asked.

Tobin jumped right in with a question. “What kind of physical activity do the kids get here?”

“Uh…well, they get to play on the playground equipment out back. Under supervision, of course”, Kathryn said, surprised that Tobin asked a question.

“And how about nutrition? Lunches? Snacks? What do you feed them?”

“Balanced meals, organic food. All of the snacks and lunches are low sugar, low sodium. We err on the side of healthy”, Kathryn said, surprised at another question.

“And how about interaction with each other? I guess like team building stuff, or whatever they call it for kids?” Tobin asked. Christen looked at her and Tobin said, “What? I don’t know what they call it for kids, but team building is important. You can’t be successful by yourself. You have to learn to work together, with others”, she said, and Christen shot her a bemused look.

Kathryn smiled again at the cute interaction between the two women. “The kids spend more than half the day interacting with each other. We believe socializing is one of the most important tenets of learning”, she answered, impressed that Tobin took an interest about what went on at the school. “Any other questions?”

“No, that’s it. Thank you”, Tobin said politely.

“Well, okay, if you don’t have any other questions, then I’m all set. Thank you two”, Kathryn said. She shook hands with Tobin and Christen, then showed them to the room where Jacob was playing with some other kids.

“Tee Tee!” Jacob said as he saw Tobin. He ran over and threw his arms around Tobin’s leg.

“Hey Jacob!” Tobin said with a big smile, then bent down and gave him a hug.

“Uh, hey buddy, I’m here too”, Christen said, tickled and amused that Jacob was so happy to see Tobin.

“Hi Mommy”, Jacob said, still smiling.

“Ready to go?” Christen asked. Jacob nodded his head, then waved goodbye to his friends, and then he grabbed Christen’s hand with one of his hands and Tobin’s hand with the other, and the three of them strolled out of the school and got in Christen’s car.

“What’s up, mamma bear?” Christen jabbed at Tobin as she started driving.

“What?” Tobin said.

“You – mamma bear, asking all those questions in there.”

“What? I just wanted to make sure that they’re eating well and getting exercise and learning to play with each other.” Christen shot Tobin an amused look, so Tobin said, “There’s more to school than just academics.”

“Right”, Christen said. “UNC…”

“Hey, whatever. Not everyone goes to Stanford”, Tobin said, then muttered “snob”, under her breath.

“What was that?” Christen said, mock offense in her voice.

“Nothing”, Tobin said. “Hey, don’t make fun because I care.” She shot a sideways pout at Christen, who laughed lightly.

“Hon, I’m not making fun at all. I thought it was cute, you being all concerned. Don’t pout, Tobie”, Christen said. She smiled and reached over and grabbed Tobin’s hand. Tobin pretended to continue pouting but eventually couldn’t keep it up and started smiling too.

“Mommy, I’m hungry”, Jacob said from the back seat.

“We’re going to get dinner, buddy”, Christen said.

“I want pizza.”

“Pizza, huh?” Christen said.

“Pizza pizza pizza”, Jacob chanted.

“Pizza does sound good”, Tobin said.

“Really? Miss ‘I just want to make sure the kids are eating healthy’, that’s what you said, isn’t it?” Christen mocked.

“Hey, they’re still growing. I’m not. Plus, I eat healthy food all the time when I’m in season. And I just won a championship. I can eat a pizza in the off season. I earned it.”

“Okay, Miss Champion. Just make sure you don’t eat too many pizzas in the off season, or you will start growing. And not in a good way”, Christen said. She let go of Tobin’s hand and made a growing motion over her belly.

“Whatever, mom”, Tobin sassed. “We want pizza, right Jacob? She asked, looking back.”

“Pizza pizza pizza!” Jacob chanted again.

“What, are you two ganging up on me now? Whatever happened to teamwork, working together?” Christen asked, then laughed. “Okay, children” she said, looking right at Tobin. “Pizza it is. Well in that case, do you want to go out or just pick one up and bring it back to the house?”

“Up to you. And Jacob”, Tobin said.

“Hey buddy, do you want to eat at the pizza place or at home?” Christen asked.

“Home”, Jacob said.

“Well, I guess home it is.” Christen looked at Jacob in the rear view mirror, then looked at Tobin. “It’s been a long day for him”, she said.

“I hear that. School is exhausting”, Tobin said. “I was never much of a student.”

“Good thing you went to UNC”, Christen jabbed.

“Okay, snob”, Tobin retorted.

“I’m kidding, Tobie”, Christen said, then started to reach into her purse for her phone.

“Here, Chris, I’ll call”, Tobin said. “You should concentrate on driving. Need to be safe on the road, remember?” Tobin said with a smirk.

“Okay, ass, I see how this night is going”, Christen said. Tobin laughed and took out her phone. “Pepperoni and green onion from Al’s Pizza, smarty pants”, Christen said.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the house. Christen set the table while Tobin helped Jacob wash up. They ate pizza and drank ice tea, and then watched another episode of Thomas The Tank Engine, Jacob driving the toy that Tobin gave him through the air every time Thomas appeared onscreen.

“Okay buddy, time to go to bed”, Christen said to Jacob when the episode ended. She took his hand and then looked at Tobin. “Hey babe, you want to come in?”

“Uh…sure, is that okay?” Tobin asked, for some reason feeling like the goodnight process may be a sacred mother-son ritual.

“Yeah, c’mon”, Christen said with a smile, and Tobin followed her and Jacob into Jacob’s room. Christen helped Jacob put on his pajamas and then tucked him into bed.

“Goodnight buddy”, Christen said, kissing Jacob on the forehead. “I love you.

“Goodnight Mommy, I love you”, Jacob said, then turned to Tobin. “Tee Tee stay?”

“Yes, Jacob, I’m staying”, Tobin said with a smile.

“Okay”, Jacob said, smiling back.

“Good night”, Tobin said.

“Good night Tee Tee”, Jacob said. “Love you.”

“Love you, Jacob”, Tobin said, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. She reached out and smoothed his hair gently and then she and Christen left Jacob’s room. They walked out into the living room and sat next to each other on the couch.

“Hey Tobie, thanks for coming tonight to the school tonight”, Christen said.

“Of course”, Tobin said. She smiled and reached for Christen’s hands.

Christen smiled back and gently squeezed Tobin’s hands. “It was nice having you there. And…Jacob was so happy to see you. He and I have really loved having you around more lately.”

“Well, I love being around you two as well”, Tobin said.

Christen smiled and gazed into Tobin’s eyes.

“Chris – what is it?” Tobin asked.

“So…I’ve been thinking…about what we were talking about…living together", Christen said.

“Oh, okay”, Tobin said. “And?”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment and then said, “I’d like to give it a try.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin asked.

"Yes."

"Really?"

“Yes”, Christen said again. “I mean, unless you don’t want to anymore-”

“I do, Chris. I very much want to try.”

Christen stared at Tobin for a moment. “Okay”, she said and smiled. “I can clear out some space for your clothes in my dresser – I’ve been meaning to get rid of some stuff that I don’t wear anyway. And your car will fit in the garage along mine, and your surfboards.” Christen looked at Tobin and with an acquiescing tone said, “And yes, your motorcycle will fit too, I guessssss…”

“Well, if you’ll have me and my motorcycle, I’m definitely in”, Tobin jested. Christen rolled her eyes and Tobin laughed lightly, then leaned in and caught Christen in a gentle kiss. “Hey, I’m glad you asked me to move in.”

“Trial basis”, Christen said with a wink. Tobin mock pouted and Christen planed a tender kiss on Tobin’s lips. “I’m glad you said yes.”

Tobin smiled, then leaned in for another kiss, and then gently pushed Christen down onto the sofa and started nibbling her way down Christen’s neck…


	15. Chapter 15

“So, do you want dishes or PJs duty?” Christen asked Tobin as they were finishing up dinner.

“Up to you, babe”, Tobin said. “I know you’re not fond of dishes, so I can do them.”

“Tee Tee help me with PJs!”, Jacob said as he slid off his chair. Tobin looked at him and smiled, them looked at Christen.

“Looks like you’re doing dishes”, Tobin said to Christen with a smirk. Christen playfully glared at Tobin and then stuck out her tongue, then took the plates from dinner to the kitchen sink, sulking lightly. Tobin laughed. “Go ahead and head into your room, Jacob. I’ll be there in a minute”, she said. Jacob walked off to his room and Tobin came up behind Christen, who had started pre-rinsing dishes for the dishwasher. “Here, you go help Jacob. I can do these, babe, don’t sulk”, she said sweetly, nuzzling in behind Christen.

“No, that’s okay, he wants you to help him, but thanks”, Christen said. She smiled, touched by the offer and the fact that Jacob seemed to like Tobin so much. Just over two weeks had passed since Tobin had moved in. She had rolled up in her car with a duffle bag of clothes and two surfboards. The rest of her belongings, which weren’t much, were back at her house. She hadn’t brought the motorcycle.

“Okay, I’ll go get Jacob changed, and then we can watch Thomas, or whatever he wants.”

Christen stopped pre-rinsing dishes and looked back at Tobin. It was nice having someone here, she thought. In particular, it was nice having Tobin here. “Thanks, hon”, she said, then leaned back a bit and planted a kiss on Tobin’s lips. Tobin went to Jacob’s room to help him with his PJs, and then the two of them came back out to the living room and climbed onto the couch. Christen joined them and the three of them watched an episode of Thomas. When the episode ended, Christen led Jacob to his bedroom, with Tobin following behind.

“Okay buddy, climb into bed”, Christen said. Jacob climbed into bed. Christen stood on one side, leaning over. Tobin was on the other.

“Goodnight, buddy”, Christen said.

“Goodnight, Mommy”, Jacob said back.

“Sleep tight”, Christen said, and Jacob repeated.

“Sweet dreams. See you in the morning. Don’t let the bed bugs bite. I love you”, Christen said, with Jacob repeating every line.

“Hugs and kisses”, Christen said, then bent down and gave Jacob a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight, Jacob”, Tobin said, then leaned over and kissed Jacob on the other cheek.

“Goodnight, Tee Tee”, Jacob said sleepily. Christen smiled, and then took Tobin by the hand and led her out of Jacob’s room. She closed his door and then led Tobin to the couch, sat her down, and then sat down partially on top of her. 

Mmmmm…quiet time with my Tobie”, Christen said, as she nuzzled into Tobin. She looked up and kissed Tobin, then laid her head down on her chest.

“Hey babe”, Tobin said.

“Hey hon”, Christen said back.

“So, are you glad I moved in?” Tobin asked. “No regrets?”

“MmmmHmmm…I am glad. Now I don’t have to do all of the chores myself”, Christen sassed.

“Whatever, ass”, Tobin said, and Christen giggled.

“I’m kidding, Tobie. Of course I’m glad you’re here”, Christen said. “Are you glad you moved in?”

“Yup”, Tobin said, and then kissed Christen on the head.

“Do you miss your house?” Christen asked.

“Not really, besides being close to the beach.”

“Yeah, that is nice”, Christen acknowledged.

“It is, but your house is nice, too. And it makes the most sense for the three of us”, Tobin said. Christen looked up at her, and Tobin said, “I guess home is where the heart is, right?”

Christen stared back at Tobin and then smiled. “Yeah, it is”, she said. She looked at Tobin with big brown eyes, then gave her a tender kiss and then snuggled in, putting her hand over Tobin’s heart.

 

********

 

“Hey hon”, Christen said, lightly shaking Tobin.

Tobin grunted and rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head. Two more weeks had passed since Tobin had moved in. Things were going well, but last night Tobin had gone out with some of the Tritons players. She had asked Christen if that was okay, and Christen had said it was fine, but she reminded Tobin that she had an early day at the office, so Tobin would have to take Jacob to school, no matter how late she stayed out.

“Tobie”, Christen said. Tobin grunted again, so Christen put her mouth next to Tobin’s ear and said, “Beep beep beep beep beep…” imitating an alarm.

“Ugh…okay”, Tobin said. She took the pillow off of her head, rolled over onto her back, opened her eyes slowly and then sat up.

“Hi sunshine”, Christen said, smiling.

“Hey babe”, Tobin said back, groggy.

“Jacob is eating breakfast. I have to leave now. You have to leave in ten minutes. There’s coffee waiting for you.”

“Okay”, Tobin said, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“What time did you get in last night?”

“I don’t know…three maybe?”

“Well I hope you had fun”, Christen said. Tobin nodded, and Christen smiled. “Thanks for dropping Jacob off at school today”, she said. Tobin nodded again, and Christen leaned in and gave her a kiss. “And brush your teeth”, she said with mock disgust. Tobin playfully glared at her and stuck her tongue out at Christen. Christen laughed and then left the room, and Tobin got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen.

“Bye buddy”, Christen said to Jacob, who was finishing his bowl of cereal. She kissed him on his head and then waved to Tobin and headed for the garage.

“Bye Mommy", Jacob said, taking his last spoonful. "Good morning Tee Tee."

“Good morning Jacob”, Tobin said, eyes still half closed.

“Tee Tee take me to school?”

“Yes, buddy, that’s the plan. But first, Tee Tee needs coffee”, Tobin said as she poured herself a mug.

Jacob looked at Tobin. “Tee Tee tired?”

“Is it that obvious, buddy?” Tobin said with a smile, then laughed when she caught her reflection in the microwave door, hair in a mess, eyes still puffy from sleep.

“Tee Tee looks funny!” he giggled and pointed. He has Christen’s giggle, Tobin thought.

“I know, I look ridiculous. That's what happens when you stay out late and then wake up early, buddy”, Tobin said to Jacob, even though she was kind of talking to herself and knew that Jacob probably didn’t know what she was saying. She took another swig of coffee. She really didn’t want to leave the house. But then she looked at Jacob and thought, what an amazing little boy. I’d do anything for him. Of course I will drive him to school. That’s just part of the game, living as a family, she said to herself. She drank another swig of coffee and then found a to-go cup. She donned a baseball cap and her sunglasses. “C’mon buddy”, let’s get you to school”, she said with a smile, then grabbed his hand and headed for the garage.

 

********

 

A few nights later Tobin was doing dishes after cooking dinner for an exhausted Christen, who’d had a long and busy day.

“Ahhhhhh!!!” Christen yelled from the bathroom.

Tobin dropped the dish she was washing and ran in. “What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Christen said. Water was spraying out of the bathtub faucet. Jacob was standing near the bathroom sink, laughing and trying to catch the water with his hands. “I just turned on the water to give Jacob a bath…”

“Here, babe, I got it”, Tobin said, shutting off the water.

“What the heck?” Christen said, looking around.

“Looks like maybe a leak right here”, Tobin said, pointing to a part of the faucet where the water had been spraying out of.

“Dam- I mean, dang it, look at all this water”, Christen said, staring at the floor.

“Chris, I can clean it up. Why don’t you go ahead and get Jacob into his PJs.”

“But he won’t have taken a bath”, Christen said.

“Yay! No bath!” Jacob said, big smile on his face.

“I’m sure one day without a bath won't kill him”, Tobin said with a comforting smile. Christen frowned and then lead Jacob out of the bathroom. Tobin looked at the faucet for a moment. “Chris, I gotta go get my toolbox from my house. I’ll be right back”, she said, then jumped in her car and then left. She returned twenty minutes later. Christen was just coming out of Jacob’s room, looking frazzled.

“Everything okay?” Tobin asked.

“Yeah, just put Jacob to bed”, Christen said, then pouted face. “Damn bathtub.”

“Hey, babe – it’s just a faucet leak, it’s no big deal.”

“Ugh, I know. Sorry, I’m cranky. It’s just been a long day, and the last thing I need is the damn faucet breaking”, Christen said.

“Here, babe, why don't you sit down”, Tobin said in a soothing voice, then took Christen’s hand and guided her to the couch. “Wait here”, she said, then went into the kitchen and poured Christen a glass of wine.

“Thank you”, Christen said as Tobin handed her a glass of red.

“You’re welcome, beautiful. Now, you sit here and drink that, and I’ll go fix the bathtub faucet, okay?” Tobin said with a smile.

“You’re the best, Tobie”, Christen said. She titled her head up for a kiss, then Tobin headed into the bathroom with her toolbox and went to work.

“How’s it coming?” Christen asked ten minutes later, standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

“I think I got it. I tightened this”, Tobin said, pointing to a joint in the facet. “Now I just need to put some sealant around it.” She took out a small tube of sealant and applied it to the area she had just tightened.

Christen stood there, wine glass in hand, watching Tobin. “How do you know how to do all of this, hon?” she asked, impressed.

“I used to watch my dad fix stuff in our house when I was younger”, Tobin said. “I know, it’s weird. Most girls grow up playing with dolls and clothes, but I wanted to play sports and fix stuff”, she said. She stopped working and then looked at Christen and shrugged. “Guess I’ve always been a tomboy, or something.”

Christen stared back at Tobin. It was kind of hot watching her fix this, she thought. And it was so nice to have someone handy around.

“Okay, I think we’re good”, Tobin said. She turned on the water. No sprayage.

“Yay!” Christen said. Tobin looked up at her and smiled. Christen put her glass down on a shelf and then walked up to Tobin, bent down and gave her a big kiss. “Thank you, hon.”

“You’re welcome, babe”, Tobin said, then went back to the kiss, which got hotter and heavier.

Christen broke the kiss. “Feel like taking a bath?” she breathed into Tobin’s ear.

“Uh…what about Jacob?”

“I put him to bed”, Christen said, looking at Tobin. “I don’t want to wake him up for a bath now.” Tobin smiled and then restarted the kiss, and then Christen gently lowered Tobin, clothes and all, into the bathtub that was filling up, then climbed in on top of her.

 

********

 

Two months after Tobin had moved in, the three of them – Tobin, Christen and Jacob - had settled into a nice routine. National team camp was still two weeks away, so Tobin had been relatively free. In the morning she would help get Jacob ready for school while Christen got ready for work. Then she would drop Jacob off at school and then go to the gym or go surfing or skating. Then she would eat lunch and then run errands or do chores around the house. Guess there’s always something to do when you’re living as a family, Tobin mused. In the evening either Christen or Tobin would pick up Jacob from school, and then the three of them would eat dinner as a family. Christen and Tobin would take turns cleaning up and helping Jacob brush his teeth and change into his PJs, and then the three of them would sit on the couch together and watch a TV show of Jacob’s choice. After the show, they would tuck Jacob into bed, and then Christen and Tobin would enjoy some quiet time together, on the couch, just the two of them, sometimes watching TV, sometimes just talking and cuddling, before going to bed. Sometimes they would forgo the couch and go straight to bed, and on those nights, quiet time was not so quiet. On the weekends Tobin and Jacob would kick the soccer ball around in the back yard while Christen read on the patio, or they would go to the zoo, or to the beach, or take some other small outing. Once a week on the weekends they would go out for dinner, since the foodie in Christen liked to eat out. Occasionally Stacy would stop over. She had been skeptical at first of Tobin moving in, but eventually had approved of Tobin's presence in the house.

 

“Hi Mommy”, Jacob said as he and Tobin walked up to Christen. “I picked you a flower”, he said, handing Christen a white lily. They were at a park near the house. It was a beautiful Saturday midday. Christen had packed a picnic. Tobin and Jacob had been kicking the soccer ball around, then had gotten sidetracked when Jacob had kicked the ball into a bed of flowers.

“Why thank you, buddy”, Christen said. She smiled and then gave Jacob a kiss.

“I got you one too”, Tobin said, smiling as well. She handed Christen a red lily. “It’s not a rose – no roses here – but it’s red, so, you know, close enough…?”

“Well thank you too, hon”, Christen said. She smiled and then tilted her head up, and Tobin leaned down for a kiss.

“Mommy, I go play over there”, Jacob said, then started wandering over to the playground.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Tobin asked, watching Jacob walk away.

“He’s fine, mamma bear”, Christen said with a light laugh, keeping an eye out on Jacob. “How are you doing, champ? You look winded”, she jabbed.

“Whew, I am. Your son wore me out, kicking the ball around. I’m out of shape”, Tobin jested as she sat down.

Christen smiled. “He’s your son too…” she tested, and Tobin smiled back. “Still happy you’re here?” Christen asked.

“Yeah, I’m enjoying this park”, Tobin said with a smile, as she grabbed a bottle of water from the picnic basket.

“No, Tobie, I mean living together, silly”, Christen said.

“Oh…that”, Tobin said. “I’m still enjoying that, too.” She smiled at Christen.

“Even despite early morning wake ups after long nights of partying to drive Jacob to school?”

“Yes, even despite that”, Tobin said with a smile. and Christen smiled back. “Are you still enjoying having me in your house?”

“I am. Well, we are”, Christen said, looking over at Jacob, who was walking around the swing set. “Speaking of you being out of shape”, she said, playfully poking Tobin in the stomach, which was still rock hard, “Don’t you start national team training soon?”

“I do. Two weeks”, Tobin said. She smiled and took Christen’s hand, then her smile faded slightly. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

“Do you have to live there? I mean, it’s close by.” The national team camp was located just thirty minutes from the house.

“I do. Team rules. They want us immersed in the experience.”

Christen pouted. “And we were just getting used to living together, all of us”, she said.

“We have Sunday nights off, so I can still come by for dinners then. I know it’s not ideal, but it’s just temporary”, Tobin said. Christen pouted, and Tobin said, “I know, babe, unfortunately this is kind of the way it is, life as a national team player”, Tobin said, then looked at Christen. “Is this going to be okay, Chris?”

“Yeah”, Christen sighed. “I get it, and I understand, you’re a superstar national team player person. I just wish my superstar could live at home all the time, with us. I don’t want you to be away, that’s all.”

“I know, me too. And you know I’d rather live with you and Jacob, but this is just something I have to do, when duty calls.”

Christen looked at Tobin with big eyes. Tobin leaned in for a kiss, and then Christen leaned against Tobin.

“Hi”, Jacob said, walking up.

“Hi buddy”, Christen said.

“Hi Jacob”, Tobin said.

“Mommy and Tee Tee snuggling”, Jacob said, pointing.

“Yes, we are snuggling, buddy”, Christen said.

“Do you want to with us snuggle too?” Tobin asked.

“Yep”, Jacob said. He sat down and curled into Christen, who was leaning into Tobin.

Christen kissed Jacob on the top of his head, then looked up at Tobin. “You sure you want to leave us?” she asked, partly jesting but partly serious.

No, I’m not sure, Tobin thought. She smiled slightly, then leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Christen’s lips.


End file.
